The Moon in the Arms of Night
by Sarcastrow
Summary: From Shell Cottage to the Battle of Hogwarts and beyond; the life long journey of Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. The trials, the triumphs, and the tradgedies that make up lives less normal build a love that survives. music from chapter 3 ( youtube /m6n-mqCLi-0)
1. Hard Landing

The Moon in the Arms of Night

1

Hard Landing

"Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"

They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud

crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

DH Ch 23 Malfoy Manor

====#~~~~~~*

Dean collapsed to his knees in the sand; God, he hated apparition. He could barely hear the elf speaking to Luna.

"Dobby must return for Master Harry, Miss. Please help the masters to the cottage. Dobby must go…now." There was a snap, and the elf was gone.

He felt so useless and weak; starved, no wand and beaten, he must have presented quite the sight to the girl who had spent months in the Malfoy's cellar.

_Months! Oh God, what about her?_ He was regaining his strength, and with her help rose to his feet. The clouds parted and the half-moon washed them in enough light that Dean could finally see her properly. Aside from being generally dirty from their recent adventure she seemed well kept, but she was very thin. There were fine white lines on her skin in various places that spoke of recently healed cuts, and then there were her eyes.

Dean had known Luna in the D.A. He'd partnered with her a few times and was amazed at her calm focus during those practice sessions. Like most of the school, he had thought her odd up until then. He still thought her a bit odd, but in a very good and likable way, and he knew she was brilliant. Now, as he looked in her eyes he could see that the unending wonder and effervescence that he used to see there had been tempered by hard experience.

He opened his mouth to ask if he could help I_her_/I when she spoke, "I'm fine, Dean. You and Mr. Ollivander are the ones who need help at the moment." She took one of Mr. Ollivander's arms and Dean took the other. Dean nearly carried the old man as they walked up the beach to the cottage perched on a bluff. The door opened as they approached.

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed the beautiful French woman who ran to them, "What is 'appening?"

"You are Fleur Weasley, correct?" Luna asked.

"Oui."

"My name is Luna Lovegood and these are Dean Thomas and Garrick Ollivander. We were just rescued from Malfoy Manor by Dobby, an elf friend of Harry Potter's. Harry should be arriving shortly with… " Luna stopped and looked at Dean with a worried look he had never seen on her before.

"BEELL!" Fleur shouted, and a moment later Bill Weasley appeared in the doorway. "These three 'ave been rescued by 'Arry. 'E's coming soon. We…".

"Help! Help!" They heard Harry's voice over the waves.

"Get them inside, I'll go," Bill said, and he charged down the beach, wand at the ready. Dean could see Ron running towards the cottage with Hermione in his arms.

"No, we'll help," Dean said. He had regained enough energy and composure to marshal his inner Gryffindor. He deposited Mr. Ollivander in a chair on the porch, then turned and rushed after Bill.

"I should go as well," Luna said. Fleur rolled her eyes and followed.

====#~~~~~~*

Dean let out a long sigh. He leaned back against the wall of the little sitting room and slid down until he was seated on the floor across from Harry; the last thirty hours had been nonstop.

"Luna asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. She wanted me to hold her hand until was asleep," he replied and smiled. "Said she just needed to know she was safe at last when she fell asleep." He looked at the ceiling. "Ron down yet?"

"We won't be seeing him," Harry said with a smirk.

Dean looked puzzled for a moment, and then he smiled broadly. "Really? Well, fuck me running. When did they finally figure it out?"

"Oh, not quite yet," Harry chuckled. "Neither one of them will admit it out loud to me, much less each other." He grew very serious very fast. "But you heard Ron…"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"He's got it bad for her, he knows I know, and he also knows what we're up against." Harry looked at Dean and Dean saw a man, a fully grown man, looking back at him. "It's a kind of hell for him."

"She's just as bad," Dean said. "I mean, really – did she look in a mirror last year?"

"I know, and she knows I know."

"Well what the fuck, Harry? Why haven't you knocked their heads together?"

Harry snickered. "You've met them, right? Tall bloke, ginger? Bushy-haired know-it-all?" Dean smiled and nodded in defeat. "And there're some other things I can't talk about, and I think they're holding themselves back because we're probably not going to survive this."

Harry had said it so matter-of-factly that Dean didn't get the point for a few seconds. "You don't think you can win?" he asked, shocked.

"No, I think we will, I just don't think I'll make it, and one or both of them will probably be there with me." He didn't say it in anger, he didn't say it in sorrow, it was just something he felt would happen, and Dean wanted to punch him, hold him, and weep on him all at once.

"Harry…"

"It's okay, Dean. I've known for a long time, and so have they on some level, but now… Now it's here."

"Well, I think Luna is right." Harry looked at him, bemused. "She told me we will win, we will see him go down, and you will live." He smiled. "She talked for a long time before she went to sleep; about you, about her dad, about her mum. She's amazing, Harry. I mean I knew her in the D.A., and she was the dog's bollocks with her spell work, but I didn't realize until tonight just how smart she is. She… she sees things, things no one else does. She showed me that tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks for helping with Dobby."

Dean just nodded back. "I think I'm going back up to Luna's room and stretch out on the floor, be there when she wakes up." He looked at Harry with a small smile and then his face fell. "You don't think… you don't think that fucking crazy bitch did that to Luna, too, do you?"

Harry looked at him without emotion. "She was there for months, Dean."

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'm definitely going back up to her room. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Harry smiled at him. "She's great, Dean. You should get to know her more."

"Thanks, Harry. I think I will."

====#~~~~~~*

Her whimpers woke him. He sat up when he heard her moan softly.

"Sick…Mur…" she murmured.

"Lu," he whispered in the dark.

"I will not break." It was clear as day.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" he muttered.

"Kill me," she said weakly.

Dean was on the bed in an instant. "Luna, wake up," he said in a firm whisper.

She sat bolt upright, her eyes flew open, and she spoke in a loud, commanding voice, "You will fail with your shattered soul and dreams of immortality. You will fail and the white will win the day. You will fail and be but a footnote in the dust bin of history." Her eyes closed and she fell into Dean's arms.

"Luna, come on, wake up," he said and shook her gently.

Her eyes opened again and she smiled at him. "You have very strong arms, Dean. I like them." She traced a finger down his right bicep.

"You were having a nightmare." He looked at her carefully with concern. "Luna, what did they do to you?"

She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I think you know."

"I'm gonna fucking kill Draco," he said, low and menacing, his teeth never separating, "Slowly."

She sat up and laid a hand on his cheek. "No, Dean," she said kindly, "Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are the reason I am still alive. Madam Lestrange would have killed me long ago had it not been for them. Draco stopped several Death Eaters from gang raping me, and from then on Mrs. Malfoy put me under her protection." She smiled sadly. "It was awful, but it could have been far worse."

He nodded and hugged her. She was so small and frail in his arms, barely there at all. He felt like she would blow away in a strong wind without him tethering her down. When he drew back, she was looking up into his face with her enigmatic smile. Never one to be shy, he kissed her, a slow and chaste but care-filled expression of concern, and something more he couldn't quite understand.

"That was very nice, Dean. Thank you."

"Looked like you needed it," he said with a smile.

"I have for a long time. It was a very nice first kiss, by the way. It will be a lovely memory."

"Yeah, I've been told… wait, that was your first kiss?'

Luna actually blushed. This was an entirely new experience for Dean. "Yes," she answered.

"Well, that just won't do," he said, and kissed her again and again.

====#~~~~~~*

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Hermione! Hermione! You're okay, I'm here, you're safe."

"Ron."

The scream had woken Dean immediately. He hugged Luna a little tighter, her body pressed against his on the small bed. She stirred and her hand stroked along his arm. "Madam Lestrange's handiwork takes time to dissipate. It's good that Hermione has Ron and his love. It will help greatly."

"Did Mr. Ollivander help you?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, but I helped him more." She hugged his arm. "He was tortured by the Dark Lord, several times."

Dean was quiet for a while. Luna, it seemed, could talk or not and was perfectly happy to just lie in his arms. The sound of Hermione's soft crying eventually slowed and stopped. "Sounds like the worst of it's over," he said and kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Luna."

====#~~~~~~*

Fleur woke to sunlight streaming through her window. Bill's arm lay across her chest and he snored lightly. She smiled as she always did when she woke in his arms, then the smile fled. The previous night thrust itself back into her mind. She slid from under Bill's arm and the blankets and padded naked across the room to her wardrobe. After dressing quickly she left their bedroom, passed through the kitchen, and paused at the loo. When she emerged she quietly made her way up the stairs.

The first bedroom held the old wandmaker. He slept on as she closed the door. The second held the goblin. This door she passed. The next held Hermione. Fleur had been very concerned about the young woman when she arrived, but after several doses of various potions Hermione had revived enough to participate in the little funeral they held for Harry's elf friend, and the private conversations she, Ron, and Harry had with the old man and the goblin. That had been all of her strength though, and Ron nearly carried her back up the stairs he had first carried her up when they arrived.

Fleur cautiously opened the door and gasped at the scene. Ron lay on the bed with his back against the headboard. Hermione lay half in his lap with his hand clasped tightly in hers. Both were thankfully asleep. She had heard the screams in the night; she knew that Hermione had undergone a horrible torture, but she knew the power of love, too. Hermione would be healed, not by Fleur's gifted potion making, but by Ron's love, and that was as it should be. She smiled softly and closed the door.

The next room held Luna. Fleur smiled even more broadly when she opened that door and found a nearly identical scene. The tall, black youth who had appeared with her was lying on the bed, pressed against the wall. He was still fully clothed, and Luna in her nightdress – borrowed from Fleur – was spooned into him. The boy's eyes opened, and after a moment she saw panic in them. Still smiling, she shook her head and put a finger to her lips. He nodded slowly and laid his head back down.

Closing the door silently behind her, she made her way back down to the kitchen to prepare a brunch for the unintended houseful. It made her unexpectedly happy.

====#~~~~~~*

Dean found himself spending a great deal of time with Luna at Shell Cottage. They would escape the crowded kitchen and sitting room to wander the beach and explore the bluffs that overlooked the Channel. Fleur had told them that, "Being able to see France is just as good as being there. Is better, actually. There are not so many French people 'ere."

Dean had roared, clapped her on the back, and said, "Her Majesty welcomes you and bids you peace."

The detritus that littered the beach spoke of the Muggle world that drifted on, oblivious to the overwhelming threat looming in the shadows. They had found shoes, clothes of all kinds, plastic bottles, fishing corks, and on one occasion an unopened crate. While Luna cheered from the shore, Dean waded into the chilly water to drag the crate further up onto shore. When a helpful wave pushed it onto the gravelly strand, Dean had gone face first into the water. He was momentarily put out by Luna's laughter, but only for a moment, then he was helpless himself.

The crate turned out to contain the costumes for a production of Shakespeare's Hamlet. "I wish it had been Othello," Luna said after they had dragged everything back to the cottage and cleaned the salt water from the costumes.

"Why's that, Luna?" Dean asked.

She approached him very closely and ran her thin fingers down the side of his face. "I think that the Moorish costume would suit you very well."

He drew her into his arms. "Would it?"

"Mmm, yes," she said as she hugged him back and looked up into his face. "Though the captain of the guard costume would be very nice also."

He chuckled, turned, and pulled Hamlet's costume from the pile. "But, my lady fair, wouldst thou not perchance love me as the Dane?" he asked, backing away and holding the costume to his chest.

She laughed. "No, good sir, Thee is better suited to Horatio, one of honor and loyalty."

He looked at her, took her hand, and still smiling but much more seriously said, "And you, my beautiful goddess, could not be the adulteress, Gertrude, nor the witless Ophelia. Nay, you are Titania, queen of the Fairies."

She fairly glowed from the smile that spread on her face, and Dean was struck by her beauty. A lightness spread from his chest outward, and he slowly leaned in to kiss her. He hadn't done it since the night after their arrival, feeling that she needed to adjust to life free of the Malfoy's cellar. He was done waiting. He captured her lips and kissed her, gently at first, and then passion overtook them. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and she eagerly opened to him.

Luna, the consummate Ravenclaw, was a very quick study. She was soon dueling with Dean, dancing her tongue against his and exploring his back with her hands. A trundle of footsteps preceded Bill and Fleur, and Dean and Luna had just enough time to move slightly apart before the beautiful French woman and her husband exited the stairwell.

"Zee goblin," she huffed, and then looked at the two in the sitting room. She smiled brightly at Luna and Dean, taking in their disheveled clothes and her mussed hair. "Sorry to interrupt."

"We were just playing with the costumes," Dean stammered.

"Uh-huh," Bill said with a smile, "Well, don't let us stop you." He pulled his giggling wife through the door to the kitchen.

"I don't think they believed you," Luna said with a grin.

"You know what?" he said and laughed, "I don't bloody care."

"Good, I'm glad kissing me doesn't embarrass you," she said.

"Embarrass me? Why would… oh." He looked at her and felt weak and stunned. Bullied, she'd been bullied most of her career at Hogwarts, he realized, just for being herself, and he was suddenly and unexpectedly furious.

"Luna, kissing you would never embarrass me. My god, you're beautiful, you're brilliant, you're scary good with your wand, and I…"

It was right there. He had almost said it out loud. He actually felt he did love her, but not in the all-consuming way that he saw Ron suffer with. Then again he was new to this and Ron had been love-struck for years.

"And I will never let anyone bully you again for you being you," he finished, "They called you names and were unmerciful to you. Nobody is ever doing that again."

She smiled up at him and a tear traced down her left cheek. "Thank you, Dean," she said, and her lips were on his.

====#~~~~~~*

"Do you think they will admit it?"

"Not until it's life or death," Dean chuckled.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on a driftwood log three or four hundred meters down the beach from the log Luna and Dean were sharing. Luna had pointed them out as they sat. "It was very obvious in the cellar and even more so now, don't you think?"

Dean looked down into Luna's face. The honesty written there made him smile_. Everything you think just comes out, doesn't it? It's a saving grace that you're such a good person_, he thought.

She smiled at him and he heard her voice in his mind. _Not quite, Dean. Like anyone I can have darker thoughts, but they are an unnecessary distraction._

His jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

_Legilimency,_ her voice in his head said."You are the first person besides Mr. Ollivander who I have tried to communicate with in that way. While I was imprisoned Mr. Ollivander discovered that I have a very strong ability for Legilimency. Much of that art can be done wandlessly, and I've been practicing so much that it's hard not to hear what people are thinking."

"Do it again."

_All right, Dean. What would you like me to think to you about?"_

"I don't know… What have I missed this year at Hogwarts?"

He felt her sadness along with her words in his mind. I _It was very different from last year. It was more like two years ago, only much worse. Professor Snape is a harsh headmaster, but he's not as cruel and dangerous as the Carrows._ _/I_

_Who are the Carrows?_ Dean thought.

_The Carrows are the brother and sister Death Eaters, Alecto and Amycus. One teaches Muggle Studies and the other teaches Dark Arts._

"A Death Eater teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dean asked.

_Amycus did not teach defense, he taught the Dark Arts as a subject._ Luna felt Dean's revulsion. _ Yes, but it was instructive. It helped me survive the Cruciatus curse._

Dean looked at her, shocked. "Who?"

_Most of the school was Cruciated at one point or another. It was a common punishment. Because I had experienced the curse before, I was prepared, or as prepared as I could be._

"Did…"

Her hand came up to his cheek. _I survived, Dean. I am here, and I am alive, and I am whole. That's all that really matters. I know you are curious about what happened at the manor, but please, I do not wish to relive that quite yet._

He smiled and kissed her gently as the rain began to fall. "No problem, Luna. When you're ready, if you ever are, then you can tell me." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's gather some wood and head back. Looks like the other couple already has," he said, nodding to the empty log down the beach. "So, tell me about the Snorkack."

====#~~~~~~*


	2. The Other Couple

The Moon in the Arms of Night

2

The Other Couple

Dean stared out the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking quietly in a huddle on the porch. _It'll be soon, won't it?_

_Yes. In the next few days they will leave,_ Luna said in his head.

_Do you know where?_

_Yes._

_Should we insist on going with them?_

_No. We would only hinder them._

_I'm afraid for them, Luna._

_You should be._

====#~~~~~~*

The owl from Muriel's dropped a package in front of Luna and landed on her shoulder. "It's good to see you, Chester," she told the owl, and she fed it a piece of bacon from her breakfast plate

"Who's the package from?" Hermione asked from Luna's side.

"Looks like Ollivander has come through for you, Luna," Dean said from her other side as he rolled the package over to read the tag. "Thank you once again, Luna. You saved my life and sanity, Garrick." He handed her the package and she began peeling the paper from the box. "I hope he has time to make me one."

"He will try, Dean." She pulled a plain but sturdy twelve-inch Hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair at its core from the box. Her smile was radiant. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The translucent hare hopped around the tiny dining room, delighting all seven occupants. "Such advanced magic from one so young," Fleur commented.

"We can all do the patronus charm, Fleur," Luna told her, "Harry taught it to us a year and a half ago."

Bill looked at him, stunned. "You've been able to do the patronus charm since you were a fifth year?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, no, Bill. He's been able to do the patronus charm since he was a third year."

Bill's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Lupin taught me, it's not that hard," Harry said modestly.

Bill wasn't giving in easily. "Yeah, you were what, fourteen?"

"Thirteen."

Bill laughed. "Bugger you, Potter. I couldn't do it till end of sixth year."

Ron smiled broadly. "Really, Bill." He pulled his captured wand and looked into Hermione's eyes. _"Expecto Patronum!" _ The terrier bounded around the room chasing the hare. "Been doing that for near two years."

Bill laughed again. "Yeah, well bugger the both of you."

====#~~~~~~*

"You look happy at last."

"I am very happy, Dean," Luna said, twirling her new wand and making sea froth unicorns frolic with her in the surf.

He watched her as she danced with her unicorns in the small waves on the shore line, wishing he had his paints. Her hair was down and she wore a sun dress that Fleur had loaned her. The dress had gone nearly transparent from the unicorns and the spray she kicked up with her feet. Her breasts were outlined in the clinging fabric and he could clearly see the pink and blue flowers on her knickers. _You should put some more clothes on, Luna. You're making it hard on me._

She laughed, strolled across the beach to the log he was on, and sat in his lap. "I think that with the coming uncertainty, we should definitely make it hard," she said and kissed him.

"Um... uh," he spluttered.

"I know you care for me, Dean, and I have grown to love you in the last month. I think I would like you to make love to me."

He looked at her, awestruck. "Luna, you are the most incredible woman I have ever known. You are honest to a fault, brave, strong." He twirled one of her long locks in his fingers. "And you are so beautiful," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that I've fallen in love with you too. I just don't want to say the words till I know for a fact, you understand?"

"Yes, Dean, I do." She smiled as she stood and held out her hand. "However, I am sure, and Bill and Fleur won't be back for a while."

====#~~~~~~*

They paused at the doorway to the room that had become theirs. "You're certain?" he asked.

"Very." She turned in his arms to face him. "I do not wish to die without knowing all I can. It may happen… soon, and I wish to know real adult love." Her hand came up to his brow. "You care for me more than anyone but my father. I had thought to ask Neville or Anthony, but they do not care for me in that way."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I think Nev would have taken you up on the offer. Anthony too, he's not a fool." He looked at her with great care. "But I'm glad it's me."

"As am I."

He kissed her passionately. "They'll be gone a while?" he asked, low and husky.

"Yes. Fleur was anticipating several hours."

"Good." He swept his arms under her legs and carried her to the bed Fleur had transfigured out of the couch. A room filled with books, Dean couldn't think of a better place for the consummate Ravenclaw to expand her knowledge.

"I agree," she said as he laid her down. "I think Hermione might have been a bit jealous that I got the library and she got the guest room."

"Where were they off to this morning?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"I'll tell you after."

Dean was entranced by her beauty. Fleur had been taking special care of Hermione and Luna while they had been her guests. It had been a long few months for the French girl to go without the companionship of other women, and she had made the most of her unintended guests. Both Hermione and Luna had each received a day of Fleur's undivided attention. She had done their hair, cast several skin cleansing and revitalizing charms, and she had shown the young women a charm neither had known.

The _Alopecio _charm removed unwanted hair. It was far smother on the skin, much more effective, and lasted longer than shaving. Luna's legs and arms were smooth as silk, and Dean reveled in the feel of the woman before him.

"Luna, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Her hand cupped his cheek. "I know how beautiful you feel I am."

He kissed her, over and over, and then he left her mouth and worked his way to her collar bone. Her breathing was fast and hot in his ear. Dean pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Come on." He stood and pulled her to her feet. She locked eyes with him and he gathered the sides of her dress in his hands. As he lifted it, she raised her hands, and he pulled the gauzy fabric from her. He gasped as he took her in in just her knickers. "Blimey, Luna," he said reverently.

"My turn," she said, and started working the buttons of his shirt. She popped open the topmost button and kissed his chest. "You smell marvelous, Dean." He could only groan in response as she continued to open buttons and kiss her way down his chest. His shirt fell to the floor and she began to undo his belt, then his fly. "Does it hurt to be aroused while still constrained by trousers?"

He chortled. "Yeah, a bit, but blokes get used to it."

"Well, we can't have you uncomfortable," she said, and unzipped him.

"Oh my, Dean!" she said as she gazed at the bulge in his pants. "I have read a good deal. You are quite large."

"Yeah, I know." He looked in her face. "I'll be gentle."

"I know you will." She slid his boxers down and gasped. He really was quite large. Dean stepped out of the pile of clothes at his feet and pulled her up.

"There's a good bit before we… well, here." He smoothly guided her back and she sat on the bed again. "Lean back," he commanded softly. As she did, he knelt and began kissing his way up her right thigh. He paused at the band of her knickers, crossed to the other leg and kissed his way back down that one while pulling her knickers off. He trailed kisses back up her leg and gently pushed her knees apart.

Dean had a fair amount of practice at this, and he prided himself on his technique. Five of his schoolmates would attest that he had a talented tongue, and that he knew how to use it. He started slowly, gauging her reaction with every change in pressure and speed. From the moment he started she was whimpering softly. Not like the pained and distressed sounds she had made the night after their arrival, but soft moans of bliss that traveled straight from his ears to his rock-hard cock.

He could maintain his rhythm and speed for a long while, so he took her very slowly to the edge. Dean had learned that if he didn't rush a girl to orgasm but rather let it build for a good bit, when he did take her over it was often earth-shattering. He was determined to give that to Luna.

"Oh… I… Oh, Dean… I… I…I AHHHHHH!" she shuddered and bucked, but he hung on and rode it out. Then he began again.

"What are you? Oh my… Dean…"

This time he didn't take it slow. Her hands fisted the bedding and she flailed her head back and forth on the pillow. "Dean… Your… I… OH, GODS YES! YES!" He slowed to a stop and lightly kissed her center.

"Do you feel ready now?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"More than," she replied.

He knelt at the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. With a smirk he lifted her left leg and kissed her ankle before draping it over his shoulder. He did the same with her other leg, and then positioned himself. Looking into her eyes he parted her and advanced a little. Her eyes grew very wide, and she smiled in wonder.

"That is very nice, Dean. You are quite large but it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing."

"It will, Luna. I'm just barely in you." He moved forward a little more and she gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but wait a moment," she said panting. "Oh my. Oh, yes. More now."

He smiled. It was maddening but he would take his time. She was hot and so very tight as he slid forward and felt the barrier. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she said and smiled at him. "Now, Dean."

Luna pushed herself toward him as he moved forward. She yelped as several inches more plunged into her. "Are you okay?" Dean asked as she shook and gritted her teeth.

"It's really very painful at first, isn't it?" she asked in her inquisitive voice. "I find it odd that nature would have that in the way of procreation."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her, thinking of theory at a time like this.

"I'm always in the mood to learn, Dean," she said and wiggled her bum slightly. "The pain is abating quickly. I think you could fill me a bit more." She pushed toward him again and ever so slowly, he leaned toward her until they met. "MMMMmmm," she sighed, "If there's more than this, I might faint. It feels wonderful, Dean."

"There's more," he assured with a broad smile. He pulled halfway out and slowly advanced to fill her again. Her breath came in shocked pants as he repeated the action.

"More," she huffed. "Again."

Dean rocked back and forth on his knees while he caressed her sides and breasts. He trailed his fingers lightly down her body and then back up to brush her lips. Her breathing was wanton and heavy, and he picked up his pace. He was spellbound. This staggeringly beautiful blonde girl was writhing on his cock, and he reveled in his success at getting her lost in complete sexual bliss.

"Oh, Oh, Dean, I'm… Oh this will be… OH, OOOOOOHHHHH MY, YES! YES! YES!" She shouted and collapsed back onto the bed. He could feel her still pulsing around him.

"I'll stop if you want," he told her.

"Don't you dare, I want to feel your seed inside me." She pulled him down to her and kissed him. "Fill me, Dean."

He smiled, nodded, and started rocking back and forth again. This time she stroked his body, discovering what he liked. She reached between them to feel their joining and he was finished. "Oh, Luna, Oh gods, I'm, AHHH Fuck Yes!"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged herself to him. "Oh, you're making me come again, Dean. Yes!" she cried, and fell back on the bed.

He braced his hands on either side of her while he regained his wits. When his heart rate and eyes could cooperate, he slid his hands under Luna and pulled her up to hug him. He stood and brought Luna with him, still joined. Then he turned his back to the bed and flopped back down on it. They laughed at the gracelessness. Luna now lay on his chest, idly drawing patterns with her fingers. She quivered around him as small aftershocks rippled through her.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked.

_I am very happy, Dean. You were kind and gentle._ She looked at him with a wicked grin. _And you were very good. I hope we can do that again… soon._

He chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to arrange that."

_I've read that this is the best part, the afterglow. I think they may be correct. I could stay here with you filling me forever. _She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"I could too, but I think we probably should grab a shower before Bill and Fleur get back."

"That is probably wise," she said. "If Harry, Ron and Hermione are successful at breaking into Gringotts today it will…"

"WHAT?!"

She laughed. "They have a very good plan, it should work." She stroked her hand down the side of his face. "If they are successful, it will be a very busy day for everyone I suspect.

====#~~~~~~*

"What ze 'ell were zey sinking?" Dean heard Fleur shout. Her English got progressively worse the angrier she got. "Breaking into Gringotts! Zey could 'ave been killed, zey could 'ave been captured! Zee goblins will be furious, _are_ furious, zey…"

"Calm down, love," Bill's voice said as the door opened. Dean saw him smiling with what could only be pride as he went on, "I can't believe they _fucking_ got away with it! On a bloody fucking _dragon_! God damn, little brother!"

"Beel, language!" Fleur said, looking at Luna and Dean.

"They were successful, then?" Luna asked.

Bill looked at her appraisingly. "You knew?"

"I suspected," she replied. "It was a logical conclusion. They were spending an inordinate amount of time with the goblin Griphook, and the most likely reason is that they needed his help for a particularly difficult part of their mission. The goblin worked at Gringotts, did he not?"

Bill smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ravenclaws!"

Dean laughed. "Good thing to remember, Bill. What happened?"

====#~~~~~~*

"Luna, dear, will you 'elp me in zee kitchen?" Fleur asked as they cleared the dinner dishes.

"Of course," Luna replied and followed Fleur through the door. It was just the four of them now.

"Set zee plates in zee sink, thank you." Fleur walked to a cabinet, pulled open the door, reached up to the highest shelf, and pulled a bottle and a small spoon from the back. She turned and smiled at Luna broadly. Fleur placed the spoon on the table and pointed her wand at it. "_Duplio," _she said, and an identical spoon appeared next to the first one. She handed the spoon and the bottle to Luna. "Take one spoon every day, I'll give you the potion recipe before you leave." She hugged Luna. "And take a spoon now."

"How did you know?" Luna asked as she unstopped the bottle.

"Veela, we know," she said simply. "It is lovely, Luna. He is very nice, and he cares for you greatly, I think."

"He does, more than he even knows," she said after downing a spoonful of the contraceptive potion.

Fleur nodded. "You _see,_ do you not?"

Luna looked at her with her serene expression. "If I take your meaning correctly, yes."

"Are zey safe?" Fleur asked in a concerned whisper.

Luna closed her eyes and was silent for a moment, then she shook her head. "They are too far away. I can't touch them."

Fleur nodded. "You should be very careful to whom you reveal this talent. There are many who would fear you and do you 'arm." She looked at Luna seriously. "And more who would use you for their own gain."

"I am beginning to understand that. Thank you, Fleur, for everything."

Fleur drew her into a hug. "I am happy to 'elp. You and 'Ermione were a very pleasant relief from all of zis."

"It was mutual, and I think we…" Luna looked concerned, and then happy. She pulled a small coin from the pocket of her dress and looked at it.

HRRY AT HGWRTS COME NOW

She looked up at Fleur. "They are at Hogwarts. The war has come."

====#~~~~~~*

With a loud snap, Bill and Fleur Disapparated away, leaving Dean and Luna standing on the bluff overlooking the sea. The sun was almost set over the distant hills of Wales. Dean drew Luna into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Are you?"

He smirked. "Can't you tell?"

"I have shut your thoughts from my mind, Dean." She stroked his temple. "It would be impolite to spy on you in that way, to listen to your private thoughts. I have been practicing this last month, and I have built a kind of screen between my mind and the world. Now it's like being in a library, I hear them as whispers, other people's thoughts. It was beginning to be a distraction; I was hearing them constantly, and now it's much more manageable with the screen. " _However, I can take it down easily, _she sent to him.

He smiled and looked into her face, memorizing this moment. "I love you, Luna."

She smiled back and kissed him. "I love you, Dean," she said as she pulled her wand from her robes. "Come, let's help Harry save the world."

====#~~~~~~*


	3. The Prisoner and the Fugitive

The Moon in the Arms of Night

3

The Prisoner and The Fugitive

"Rodolphus, lay down your wand."

Dean stood by Aberforth's side, the large man's magically amplified voice booming from him. The remaining Death Eaters were trapped in a corner of the great Hall, and the thirty-plus Hogwartians who had trapped them did not drop their guard on the eighteen who still stood. While a roaring celebration was forming rapidly behind the group, Aberforth addressed the leader again.

"Riddle is gone, Rabastan is gone, Bellatrix is gone; Thorfinn, Crabbe, Nott, all gone. Look around you."

The man in the mask chanced a glance to his side.

"You have a very important decision to make, all of you. You die here, now, or you surrender. Those are your two choices. Choose!"

There were eight in masks and ten fools who followed. Of the ten, nine immediately dropped their wands.

"Aye, so wise of you. If you would, please step this way," Seamus Finnigan said lightly to the ones who surrendered. He gestured toward the doorway with his wand. Nine still stood as Seamus followed the others out.

Aberforth never lowered his guard. "So what'll it be, Rodolphus? You were always the smart one of that idiot lot. Be the smart one now!"

There was a small nod from the man in the mask, and his wand fell to the floor. Eight others followed.

"Good plan," Aberforth said, and turned to Dean as Seamus reentered the hall. "You and Finnigan take these to Shaklebolt." He turned and spoke to the students and common people who surrounded him. "The rest of you, well done."

====#~~~~~~*

"Have you seen Luna?" Dean asked with worry in his voice. "We got separated when the spiders attacked."

Seamus smiled at his friend; it was obvious he had missed him greatly. "Well, got somethin' for the Loony, do we?"

Dean looked at him seriously. "Don't call her that, Shay."

"Ah, don't mean nothin' by it," Seamus said, and patted Dean's shoulder. "She's great. Like Luna a lot, I do. She's fine. Saw her just a bit ago fightin' Bellatrix afore Mrs. Weasley did the deed for us." Seamus looked up at his best friend and fought the tears. "Missed you, you big lug."

"Missed you too, brother mine." Dean cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. "I'm gonna go find her."

"No need, there she is." Seamus pointed across the hall to the steps leading up to the platform at the front of the hall. Luna sat on the steps conversing with Neville, the sword of Gryffindor laid on his lap. "I'm going to the hospital, should have gone a while ago."

Dean looked at his friend in concern. Like everyone in the hall he was spattered in blood, but Dean had assumed it wasn't coming from Seamus. "Are you all right? Christ, Shay, let's get you down there."

"No, no, I'm fine, most o' this is hers." He looked in Dean's eyes. Dean had never seen his friend so serious, so worried. "Lav's hurt bad, I…"

Dean nodded. "Go."

Seamus turned and sped from the hall.

====#~~~~~~*

"You did marvelously, Neville," Luna was saying as Dean approached. "You did as much as Harry this year."

"No, I…"

"Neville Longbottom!" she said in an authoritative voice. "You built an army from children, you planned a spectacular defense of the castle, you personally stood up to the Dark Lord unarmed, and you killed the snake. One day soon you will know just how important that was. You are as much a hero as anyone in this room. Accept your accolades, you have earned them." Dean chuckled. She sounded like one of the professors.

"Don't argue, Nev," Dean said as he sat next to Luna. "I've learned the last month not to, she's usually right."

Luna turned to him and smiled broadly. "I am very happy you survived uninjured, Dean." And then she was kissing him, and the world receded. They were free, they were safe, they were falling into a deep snog… they were being shaken by a laughing Neville.

"Yes, Neville?" Luna said when she and Dean parted lips.

Still laughing he said. "While I think this is great, you should take it somewhere private." He stopped, looked across the hall, and smiled in a completely different way. "But then again, I could be wrong." He looked at them with great affection. "Thanks Dean, Luna. You've made my day."

They weren't they only couple celebrating with a healthy snog in the hall. Anthony Goldstein swept Parvati Patil into his arms as she ran to him, and she peppered his face with kisses. Then all eyes fell on Hannah Abbot slowly walking to Neville and embracing him. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and then he kissed her. A cheer went up from a group seated nearby. But the real surprise for everyone was when, a few minutes later, Pomona Sprout ran pell-mell the length of the hall to wrap her arms around Aberforth Dumbledore and snog him thoroughly in the doorway.

"Guess the secret's out now," Dean heard him say as he and Luna passed them on their way out of the hall.

"Take me to bed, Ab," she replied.

He laughed, "That I will, my buxom wench," and he kissed her again.

====#~~~~~~*

The Quidditch dressing rooms were deserted. Some of the stands were smoking ruins but the player facilities still stood. There were signs that a pitched battle had taken place in the women's side; holes were blasted completely through the walls in spots, and portion of the roof was gone where it appeared a giant had punched it in with his fist. The men's side was unscathed.

Dean led Luna to the showers. He gallantly summoned some towels from the cupboard before kissing Luna soundly and escorting her to her own cubicle. He drew her curtain, stepped into the one next to hers, and began peeling his clothes from his aching body. He couldn't help but moan when he lifted his arms above his head to take his shirt off.

"Are you all right, Dean?" he heard her from over the wall.

"Just sore, you?"

"Yes." There was a pause. "I think we should help each other," she said as she entered his cubicle. She was already down to just her knickers and bra.

He chuckled. "You are going to be an entirely up-front girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She was kissing him again, and he was getting used to it quickly. He wanted her, he wanted sleep, he wanted to weep for the lost, he wanted to just curl up and let the world spin for a while without him. But mostly, he decided, he wanted to be right where he was.

He wasn't consciously aware of how or when the rest of their clothes came off. He did notice Luna seal the door with her wand, hastily pulled from her hair. She pointed it at the shower taps and they spun on, the nozzle suddenly washing them in warm water. Dean reluctantly pulled from Luna's lips and groaned in pleasure. He heard her sigh as well.

"We are quite filthy, aren't we?" she asked with a grin in her voice.

"Well, I certainly am," he said. "Don't know how you can stand to be near me. I smell atrocious."

"Oh, I like your smell, Dean, but combined with the hippogriff dung it is a bit overpowering just now." She laughed and turned him around to face the wall. He was momentarily puzzled and then he felt the flannel on his back as she washed him. She took great care, gently cleaning the cuts and scrapes he didn't even know were there. "How did you get that on you?"

"The hippogriff dung? They attacked the Death Eaters out behind the castle while Grawp and I were fighting the giants," he said, leaning back and letting the water cascade down his neck. "UUUhh, gods, that's good."

"You are so very brave, Dean." He turned to her, hearing the awe in her voice. "Giants are extremely dangerous, even when they are on your side," she said against his chest as she hugged him.

"I don't know, Grawp and I were doing really good, and then one of the big guys managed to break Grawp's foot. He went a little bonkers after that, but still he kept an eye on me so he knew where I was."

"What happened to the giants?"

"Grawp and I killed five. The rest gave it up as a bad plan."

She hugged him very tight indeed. "I too killed last night." Her tears mixed with the warm water on his chest.

Dean kissed the top of her head as she cried against him. He understood what it took for her to trust him enough to break down in his presence. Throughout their stay at Shell Cottage she had been a rock of stability. The only time she let her guard down was in his arms as they slept. He had heard her in the night as she fought the invisible specters of her dreams. Dean knew – more than he wanted to, really – what she had endured. That she felt she could totally trust him with her heart and deepest feelings triggered his inner Gryffindor quite suddenly, and in a very profound way. A wave of love nearly dropped him to his knees, but the fierce determination to protect her from being hurt by anyone ever again dwarfed even that.

He loved this ethereal girl. Dean realized that he hadn't really ever loved before, not like this. He would do anything for her, and that thought brought a kind of peace to him. It was then that he recognized what he needed to say to her at that moment, "We did what we had to do, Luna. The giants weren't the only ones I killed."

"Yes, I know. I was there in the courtyard," she said. "But I never wish to kill again." She looked into his eyes, tears rolling from hers. "I could feel them die, Dean. It's…"

"Okay," he said and hugged her. "It's okay, Luna. It's okay." He pulled back and looked at her. "You didn't hesitate, you didn't second guess, you were amazing." He drew her back into an embrace and let the water wash over them. "Seventeen, not counting the giants," he said.

Her head nodded against his chest. "I don't know. There were so many in the court yard."

"They weren't all you. There were nine of us there."

He felt her hug him harder. "I know, but it doesn't make it easier."

"Lav and Parv have us all beat."

"She is very close to death, Dean."

"Will she die?"

"I think not. She is fighting quite hard to live, and Seamus is there."

"Shay's helping?"

She smiled at him. "Love always helps, Dean." She kissed him. "Just look what yours has done for me."

"He loves her, eh? He hasn't mentioned it."

"He doesn't know," she said thoughtfully. "His heart is tentative , and has been for a while. Some people don't recognize love immediately. He may not understand his for a long time." She kissed him again and gave him a grin. "We will just have to guard his love for him until he finds it."

He didn't completely understand what she meant but he trusted her to do the right thing. "I love you," he said, turning her to the wall. "Your turn." He smiled and summoned shampoo for her. "I'm doing your hair first." The bottle held a woodsy-scented shampoo, and he lathered her hair vigorously, massaging her scalp as he went. All Luna could manage were moans of pleasure as he ran his fingers through her hair. After rinsing her hair he repeated the process with the conditioner he summoned from the same shelf. Then he lathered the flannel and gently began washing her body. The more the dirt washed away, the more he could see of her.

She'd taken a few hits herself during the battle. There were scrapes over a good portion of her left side, a line was burned across her right shoulder blade, and she had a through-and-through puncture the size of a pencil on the underside of her left bicep. "We need to get you back to the hospital and have that taken care of, Luna. It must hurt."

"The spider venom has numbed it and cauterized the wound; I'm fine for now."

"That was a spider?" he asked, incredulous.

"Seamus blasted it off with an _Incendio._ I think that's where the burn on my back came from."

"Shay needs to aim better."

"His aim was perfect, my love."

"Still, here." He picked up his wand and muttered the healing charm while he traced the burn with the tip.

She sagged into his arms and sighed in relief. "I hadn't realized how much that hurt until the pain was gone. Thank you, Dean."

His arms were wrapped around her from behind. She was slippery from the soapy water and slid from his grasp into a giggling pile on the floor. As she got to her knees she smiled and said, "Well, this is convenient." She reached out and grasped his cock with one hand while tracing patterns with the other on the skin of his bollocks.

"Um, Luna, I'm not sure I've…" He felt himself start to stiffen as she took him in her mouth. "On the other hand," he said, smiling.

Yes, she had read. The blow job she was delivering was certainly in his top ten. Dean, being a man gifted with substance, was not an easy undertaking, but Luna was accomplishing it with style and techniques that Dean had never experienced. The water flowing over him lent an extra sensation to the feel of her mouth and fingertips, and he felt the beginnings of his release building. "Luna, wait," he said.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked plainly.

"No, not at all," he said, and chuckled. "I've just got this one left in me today and I want you to enjoy it, too."

"I _am_ enjoying it, Dean."

"Yeah, but I think you'll like this even more. _Wingardium Leviosa Luna," _he said, and she floated up off the floor. He pulled her to him. "Wrap your legs around me, yes, good." Her heels crossed in the small of his back and she leaned in and kissed him.

"I suspect you want this," she said, reached between them, and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She grinned at him and pushed herself down quickly onto his now fully hard cock. "OH!"

"You all right?' he asked.

"Oh, yes, I just need to learn to take that a bit slower." She breathed deeply for a few moments. "Mmm, yes, I'm fine now." Luna moved herself up and down once and smiled broadly. "This was a very good idea, Dean."

"I do have them from time to time."

"Quite often, mmmm," she purred. Being weightless let her gently ride him while he held her loosely in his arms. "This is even better than the first time, Dean."

"Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"Yes. Tell me again."

"I love you, Luna. So very much." And the time for talking was done.

_Contrast, Luna_ thought and Dean heard her amid the bliss. _Your dark, my light; the death around us, the life force we are sharing; the warm water, the cool air; your long hardness, my deep softness. _ She smiled and a few tears fell.

Dean noticed, but he knew this time. "Happy?" he said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Yes, Dean, very." She kissed him. "Love me."

"That I will, Luna. That I do."

Their pace picked up. There was panting, there was kissing, there were promises of love, and there was joy. The more Luna let go of herself, the more of her elation leaked out of her. Dean was aware of the pure happiness enveloping them, and he reveled in her unique gift. A bubble of unadulterated jubilation surrounded them, permeating them. When he shouted her name at the ceiling and came, she clutched at him and shuddered as her own spectacular orgasm shot through her. After her hug of desperate need became a softer embrace, Dean dispelled the levitation charm and gently lowered her to her feet.

"I love you, Dean Thomas," Luna said. The water still sprayed from the shower head, warm and soothing. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Dean's chest.

He closed his eyes and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you, Luna Lovegood," he replied.

They stood there in the warm water for another ten minutes, silent and enraptured, then Luna yawned widely and Dean soon followed. Silently, he turned off the taps and gathered her in one of the towels. As she deftly tucked one end into the wrap to hold it up, he took another and began drying her hair. There certainly was a lot of it. Dean hadn't really grasped just how long her hair was until that moment. He tossed one soaked towel into the adjacent cubicle and summoned another. For her part, Luna just stood in their stall, hanging on to a hook to keep herself upright.

When at last her hair was just simply a little damp, he turned her to him and drew her into an embrace. "I'm not letting you sleep alone… well, pretty much ever again," he chuckled. "I'm also not putting those hippogriff shit smelling clothes back on. Allow me." Dean was very talented at transfiguration; professor Flitwick had commented on it his whole career at Hogwarts. With a flick of his newly-won wand, Dean transfigured their towels into fluffy robes. Another flick and four more towels became slippers.

The trek back to Gryffindor Tower was longer than he had ever thought it could be. Dean was nearly asleep on his feet when he pushed the door to his old room open. He snickered at the sight; Ron's bed drapes were closed, but the pile of jackets and shoes by the side told him that Hermione was behind those curtains, too. Harry's curtains were open, and he and Ginny lay sound asleep and fully-clothed, spooning on top of the covers. Seamus and Neville's beds were both empty.

Dean led Luna by the hand to his bed, and drew back the covers for her. Luna dropped her robe to the floor and slid naked into the bed. He did the same and snuggled up next to her. "I love you, my brilliant Ravenclaw. See you in the morning," he said as he closed the curtains.

"I love you my Gryffindor champion," she said and kissed him.

As sleep rapidly claimed them the world outside spun on, but in the safety and security of their dorm room, three couples slumbered peacefully at last. There would be pain, and there would be trials, but in the end love would, as it always does, triumph.

====#~~~~~~*

Music inspired by this chapter

/m6n-mqCLi-0


	4. Acceptance

The Moon in the Arms of Night

4

Acceptance

"Oi! Get up, you two!" Neville said.

Dean's eyes slowly focused on his smiling face. "Fuck off," he said, and rolled over.

"Yeah, I'd like to. But McGonagall told me that enough is enough, and you two need to get down to her office."

"What the fuck does she want?" Dean asked, burrowing into Luna's side and making her wake with a giggle.

"Oh, I think it's safe to say you're getting the same speech Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got."

"Good morning, Neville, Hannah," Luna said brightly from behind Dean. "My, how long did we sleep?"

Hannah laughed. "It's half two on Sunday afternoon; you've slept nearly a whole day."

"Oh, that explains it," Luna said. She kissed Dean's cheek and slid, still naked, from the covers. "I need the loo."

Hannah laughed and covered Neville's eyes as he gawked at Luna marching her way across the dorm room to the loo. "It's not polite to stare, Neville, my darling."

"Same goes for you, Han," Dean said as he stood. Her eyes flew very wide as she took him in. Dean kissed her cheek and walked, laughing, to the loo.

====#~~~~~~*

"Now, Mr. Thomas, Miss Lovegood," Headmistress McGonagall said. "I understand that the events of the last few days and weeks – the last two years, really – have been dramatic, and that these events have forced many of you to grow up far faster than any of us would like. Even so, there are certain standards that we will be adhering to from now on. One is that you will spend the evenings in your own beds." She walked back behind her desk and sat. "I am happy that so many of you have found something in the midst of all of this, but I must be firm about these rules. We have them for a reason."

"I understand, Professor," Dean said. "But there's something you need to understand." He turned and looked at Luna. _May I?_ She nodded slightly. "Luna was tortured by Bellatrix, and she needs me there at night. I understand your misgivings, but I am not letting her suffer. Ever." He took Luna's hand. "I love this woman, and I intend to be there for her whenever she needs me, rules or not."

The corner of Minerva McGonagall's mouth moved upward. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

She snickered. "Three for three," she muttered. "Have you spoken with Mr. Weasley this morning?"

"Which one?" he snickered. "Well, doesn't matter – no," he answered.

"He gave me the same answer about himself and Miss Granger," she said and smiled. "His sister was even less polite." She shook her head. "While your blatant mutiny is concerning, I can't help but admire your inner Gryffindor." She straightened her parchments on her desk. "Very well. For the duration of your stay here you will be housed in your current dormitory, Mr. Thomas. Miss Lovegood, you may stay with Mr. Thomas during the evenings. The minister has determined that it is far too dangerous to let you leave the castle just yet. There are many uncaught Death Eaters and they all hold a grudge against anyone that helped Mr. Potter defeat… Tom Riddle." She said the name with relish. "Please wear appropriate sleeping attire, as you will be sharing that space with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley along with Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, should he ever leave Miss Brown's side."

Dean was suddenly very interested. "How is Lav?"

"Miss Brown was gravely injured, and Mr. Finnigan will not leave her." Professor McGonagall smiled sadly. "He became quite agitated when Miss Patil tried to get him to go to bed yesterday. Poppy says Miss Brown will recover, but I am afraid that she will become a werewolf. The tests say she will. Greyback was fully transformed, so the curse seems to have been passed."

Luna spoke at last. "The full moon is only a few days away, which was probably how Greyback was able to achieve full transformation. It will be hard on Lavender; we should help her."

Professor McGonagall looked at Luna with great affection. "I suspect The Dark Lord had a hand in Greyback being fully transformed. Miss Grainger and Professor Slughorn are working on that right now, Miss Lovegood. Perhaps you would like to help?"

Luna nodded. "I would very much like to help. I think I have a few ideas they may not have considered."

"Excellent, Miss Lovegood. Now." She composed herself. "I understand that you may have already embarked upon an adult relationship. Be that as it may, there will be no inappropriate liaisons, am I understood?"

Luna smiled. "You have my word, Professor. We will not engage in inappropriate behavior in the dorm room."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood. That is a relief."

"You needn't have worried about Hermione or Ginny, Professor," Luna said. "They are both still virgins, and I believe they have made a pact among themselves to remain that way for a time."

Professor McGonagall gaped at her.

"It was interesting to hear," Luna continued, and Dean smiled. She was on a roll. When Luna had a thought she wanted to express, she did. It usually came out completely unfiltered as a stream of consciousness. Dean supposed it was what listening to her head might be like if their situations were reversed. "The idea came from Ron."

Professor McGonagall tried to interject, but Luna continued.

"He was bemoaning the fact that he didn't get to court Hermione. He wanted to take her on dates and be like any other couple. He, though his body was telling him otherwise, didn't want to just jump into an adult relationship with her. Ginny was very unsympathetic, as she has been looking forward to making love with Harry for at least two years now."

"Miss Lovegood!"

Luna continued, unfazed, "Harry, for his part, agreed with Ron. He convinced Ginny to go along with the pact. Strangely, Hermione was the one who took the most convincing. She, as I'm sure you know, Professor, has been in love with Ron for several years, and she was very interested in making love with Ron. They all convinced her that she was still suffering from the after effects of the torture that Madam Lestrange put upon her, and that she should not make this decision while still under the effects of the curse."

"She hasn't yet told me about that," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "I know, of course. All of us in the Order were informed when you arrived at Shell Cottage." She wiped a tear from her eye. "We were all so relieved, as much for the two of you as for the other three. Remus told us… when he returned from telling you of the birth of his son… he told us what had happened to Hermione. I hope she feels she can talk to someone about it."

"It is a difficult thing to talk about," Luna said flatly. "Madam Lestrange's curse is a very strong one, and the memory of the pain can be as bad as the curse itself. She will need time and Ron's love to fully recover."

Minerva McGonagall looked at the pale waif before her in horror. "It wasn't just Bellatrix, was it?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

"And it wasn't just once?"

"No."

"Have you seen a healer, Luna?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I have Dean," she said and hugged his arm. "He's better than any healer." Luna looked at one of her favorite professors. "Headmistress, you should know that all of us need this comfort. Harry, as I'm sure Ginny made apparent, needs her. He laid down his life for all of us, but mostly he did it for her. She, as much as he, saved us all. And she needs him. She lost a brother, and for a time she believed that the love of her life was also dead. She needs Harry's presence to ground her, to be ever-present in her life. Hermione may need Ron, but he needs her every bit as much. If you could have heard the anguish in his voice as he called for her, you would never doubt it."

She then looked at Dean. "And Dean needs me." She turned and looked back at Professor McGonagall. "He was a fugitive for all of last year. Never safe, never fully fed, in the company of other fugitives, it was not a happy life. Then they were set upon by Snatchers, the one man that had been a surrogate father for him was killed brutally, and Dean could do nothing to stop it. I'm sorry, my love," she said, and wiped a tear from his face. "And so he needs me as much as I need him. The nights are the worst, but having the person you love there nearly takes it all away.

All the airiness that people seemed to think permeated Luna Lovegood was gone, and she spoke plainly and confidently to Professor McGonagall. "Many people are going to have to accept a different paradigm. The Weasleys, for instance, will have to accept that Fred is gone, and that though they have lost a son and brother they will, in due time, be gaining a daughter and sister in Hermione, and another son and brother in Harry.

"The Ministry will be shaken to its core, as no one knows how many true Death Eaters were installed during this time. You will have to rebuild the school amid all this uncertainty, The Prophet will be in complete disarray, and Harry tells me that my home was blown up, so the Quibbler may take some time to get up and running again as well. All of these forces will change wizarding society. For the better, I hope, but during this time of transition things will be unsettled, and there will be occurrences like our sleeping arrangements that will need to be accepted."

Minerva McGonagall laughed for the first time in weeks. "Miss Lovegood, I have often thought that the hat made a mistake in not placing you in my house. The courage you have shown throughout the last few years has been nothing short of heroic." She shook her head. "But you are such an obvious Ravenclaw. You do intend to return to your studies?" she asked.

"Of course," Luna responded. "This year was mostly wasted. I will need revision this summer, but I expect to sit for my NEWTs at the end of next term."

"Very good, Luna. I will be speaking to Filius, you should have been prefect in his house, but he chose otherwise." The Headmistress nodded to herself. "I would like you to consider Head Girl."

"Not Hermione?"

Professor McGonagall looked out her window. "I think Miss Granger has done enough, suffered enough, as have you, my dear, really. But I need one of you next year, and I think you would be an exemplary Head Girl."

"If you wish, Headmistress."

"I do," Minerva McGonagall replied in her kind voice. "And I also desire for you two to get down to the great hall and have some food, then get out of the castle and have an afternoon in the sun. If anyone approaches you for duties of any kind, tell them I ordered you to spend the day off. This is a blanket order for all students who participated in the defense of the castle, so if you see Mr. Potter, or Miss Grainger, or anyone under twenty with the last name Weasley or Longbottom trying to do any restoration work at all, stop them."

Dean laughed. "Yes, Professor, we'll do that."

"Excellent." Minerva McGonagall had seen this many times, and it still warmed her heart. The look of love that passed between the two young people reminded her of so many who had come before. "Luna, you will find Miss Grainger and Professor Slughorn in the potions dungeon room after you eat, should you desire." She rose from her chair, rounded her desk, and laid her hands on their shoulders. "And I must say, Mr. Thomas, Miss Lovegood, well done. Well done, indeed."

====#~~~~~~*

"It will be very dangerous at first, but I believe we will be successful," Luna said.

Dean had just opened the door to the dungeon class room. Professor Slughorn sat on a wide stool next to a table with several cauldrons simmering on it. A vast array of potion making materials were scattered on the three adjacent tables, and the air was heavy with the smells of herbs and sulfurous fumes. Cho Chang snored lightly in a chair in the corner of the room. Dean snickered as he walked up to the table. "So here you are," he said, and kissed Luna on the cheek.

"You knew where I was," she replied, and kissed him on the lips. "How is Seamus?"

"I think he's going to let us drag him back to the dorm tonight. Lav is looking loads better. Her color is coming back, and she's moving in her sleep. Madam Pomfrey says she'll probably wake from the healing potion tomorrow morning."

"That is so good to hear, Dean," Hermione said. "She'll need to be awake for what we have planned."

"What are you planning?" Dean asked.

"We will be taking Lavender to a secluded place, and then we will attempt to help her subdue and incorporate her wolf." Luna said it as if it were a simple homework assignment.

Dean couldn't speak from sheer astonishment.

_Not to worry, my love. We will succeed, _her voice said in his head.

"Okay," he said at last. "If you're sure."

"Oh, my boy, my boy," Slughorn said, slapping him on the back. "These two, well, they have quite the hand at the craft you know, and with their friends I think they have a better than sporting chance." Slughorn laughed. "And speaking of sporting, where's my Bessie?"

Dean laughed grimly. Slughorn had seen him running with Luna, unarmed, during the prelude to the battle and had quickly ushered them to his office. The shotgun he had pressed into Dean's hands had saved his life several times. A simple, double-barreled antique, Slughorn had charmed it with _Everfull_ so that it never needed reloading.

"Death Eaters won't know what the hell this is, but you do, don't you, son?"

Dean had nodded.

"Good," Slughorn said. "They won't know what they're up against until it's too late if you play your cards right." Dean had made the most of that weapon until he crossed paths with Hammerlin Crabbe.

He looked at the enormous professor. "It's in a cubby behind one of the plinths in the second floor hallway." Dean chuckled without mirth. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I broke the stock."

"It's all right, my boy. How'd you do that?"

Dean looked down. "I broke it on Hammerlin Crabbe, getting this." He held up his captured wand.

Slughorn nodded. "That was you, eh? Thought I recognized Bessie's handiwork."

Dean nodded again.

"Good on you. Hammerlin Crabbe was an evil piece of garbage. Bessie 'll fix." Professor Slughorn laughed. "I saw what you'd done. There's no fixing Hammerlin Crabbe." He leaned in to Dean. "Why'd you shoot him in the bollocks?"

"I'd rather not say with the ladies here," Dean said.

"There's nothing you could say that would shock me, Dean," Hermione said. "Cho's asleep, and Luna probably knows already." She smiled slyly. "Given her talent."

"Actually I don't," Luna said. "But Dean knows he can tell me anything."

"Well, it was after Riddle declared the ceasefire," Dean said. "Myrtle found me. I was on the second floor, and she was hysterical – well, more hysterical than normal, just babbling – and she made me follow her."

"What happened, Dean?" Luna said softly.

"We, well, I ran down the north hall, and then she told me to be quiet, and I opened her door."

"And Hammerlin Crabbe?" Slughorn asked.

Dean sighed. "He was raping a second year girl in Myrtle's bathroom."

"I take it back," Hermione said. "I'm shocked."

Dean trembled in remembered anger. "He had left his wand on the sink so he could hold the girl down, and I… I just…"

"Shot him in the old hairy hello and beat him to death with the butt end of my shotgun," Slughorn said flatly. "Again, good on you, boy."

"Who was it, Dean, the girl?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know her. She was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf, but I didn't recognize her. Haven't been around much this year."

"I can find her," Luna said.

"No, love," Dean said. "You'd have to look in…" he stopped and looked at Hermione and Professor Slughorn. "They know, don't they?"

"Yes."

"You'd have to look in everyone's mind." He shook his head. "That's probably not a good idea."

"It will not be pleasant, or polite, but we should have helped her already. I have to do this, Dean." Luna closed her eyes. "There are wells of despair and sadness everywhere," she said, distractedly. "Ah, the Weasleys, hmm and Har… ry."

"What, Luna?" Dan asked.

"Nothing really, he's just worried about some things." She nodded to herself. "The Creeveys, oh. Oh, Dennis." A tear slid down her face.

"Stop, Luna," Dean said.

"It's alright, Dean," she replied. "But we should find Dennis soon and talk to him." She smiled. "There is great sadness, but there is also great joy. Leanne's parents are here, and they have just found her. Parvati and Padma's mother has arrived also. Cho is having a very erotic dream about Oliver Wood."

Everyone but Luna looked at the sleeping woman in the corner.

"There are the elves, and…ah, I have her."

"Who is she, Miss Lovegood?" Slughorn asked.

"Mary Anne Wiesenbach, Hufflepuff. She is currently in her dorm room alone." Luna looked at Hermione. "Should we get Hannah and go to her?"

"I will," Hermione said. "You've done so much today, Luna." She smiled warmly at her friend. "Now we just have to convince Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I'll take care of that tomorrow, and I'll go and find Hannah now." She looked at Luna again. "Dinner's already been served, you and Dean should go."

Dean smiled. "Got it covered already," he said. He held up a picnic basket and smiled at Luna. "Quidditch pitch?"

====#~~~~~~*

"I'm surprised we're alone," Luna said as she put down her goblet of pumpkin juice. "It's lovely out."

Dean nodded. "Well, for Scotland, I suppose it is. Still a bit chilly, though." He glanced around at the remainder of their dinner. "Guess we were hungry!" he said and chuckled.

"It was quite the gap between lunch yesterday and our little picnic," Luna observed. "I am satiated now, though." She laid down on the blanket and stretched. "We should have heeded the Headmistress and gone to lunch. Instead you went to Seamus, and I went directly to the potions room. Professor Slughorn had the elves deliver some sandwiches for us, but I was occupied in research at that moment, and by the time I realized there was food, well. Hermione did get one sandwich from it." They laughed together, and then she looked at Dean. He'd seen plenty of her expressions by this point, but the come-hither look she wore now was one he'd never seen. "Shall we make love?"

"I thought you promised McGonagall 'no inappropriate behavior.'"

Luna smiled confidently. "I promised no inappropriate behavior _in the dorm room_. We don't seem to be in the dorm room."

Dean laughed and looked around the Quidditch pitch. They were completely alone, the sky was shot through with red from the setting sun, and it cast a rose-colored glow over everything, including Luna. Her pale skin mirrored the ruddy hues in the sunset, and he caved immediately. "Bloody fucking brilliant, you are. Okay, let me cast a warming charm." He stood and waved his wand in broad arcs as he slowly turned. The air warmed noticeably and Luna smiled up at him.

"That was a very valuable skill this winter, I suspect," she said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

Dean knelt and slid his hand up her leg, past her knee, over her thigh and up to cup her bum. _I am one of the luckiest men on earth, _he thought to her.

She nodded and lay back as he bent down to kiss her. _No more than I am, my love. To find you amid all of this was a blessing I had never thought possible. I love you._

_No more than I love you, my moon goddess, _he thought, and then they were kissing and thinking was unimportant.

Her hands were everywhere, on his back between his shirt and his skin, roughly pulling the shirt over his head, unbuckling his belt and lowering his fly. His hand found her center at the same moment hers wrapped around him, and they gasped in mutual pleasure. He buried his face in her hair and licked along her neck from her ear to her shoulder. Luna moaned and shuddered in ecstasy. He sat back on his knees and pulled her upright, and then with great care and reverence he slid her shirt from her shoulders. She smiled broadly, reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra.

_You are spectacular, you know that, right? _ Dean asked.

_And you, my love, are an ebony Adonis,_ she sent back.

The bra fell onto the robes that they had spread out for a blanket, and Dean lowered her back down with a searing kiss. His hand found her nipple and he gently tweaked it between his thumb and finger.

"My breasts are sensitive, Dean. Be careful."

He laughed and said, "Well, I'll just have to kiss them better."

He reveled in her, kissing her breasts, her nipples, across her stomach, and then along the band of her skirt. Hooking his fingers under the bands of both, he pulled knickers and skirt from her in one motion. He left a trail of kisses up her leg until he reached her golden curls. She gasped as he tongued her lightly. Her eyes closed, and she sighed and lay back.

Dean felt like he had all the time in the world to make her happy, so he focused on giving her as much pleasure for as long as he could. She came once, twice, and then he took her to the precipice and hung her there for several minutes. When at last he pressed forward and tongued her fast and hard, she screamed his name and nearly pulled his ears off.

He was laughing at her inarticulate mumbles as he kissed his way up her body and captured her mouth. Her breath was still coming in heaving pants.

"Oh… Dean… Oh, my… That… It just gets lovelier every time."

"Yeah, well, it's one of my better skills," he said with a laugh.

"It certainly is," she said and hugged his side. Her hand traced its way down his stomach and found his long hard shaft. "But I need practice. Theory is fine, however…"

Her mouth was warm compared to the surrounding air, and it made Dean sigh with pleasure. It was his turn to lay back. She couldn't get him more than halfway into her mouth before she gagged, and Dean could see her working the problem out. When she grasped him firmly with one hand so she knew where to stop, she was able to bob her head up and down while she squeezed in time with her swirling tongue. Her other hand was tracing runic patterns on his skin, leaving tingling trails.

_What is that?_ he thought to her, unable to speak.

He could feel the grin in her thoughts. _Just something I read in one of the Ariavantal sex magic scrolls from Tibet . I'll teach you later._

"Please," he said, eyes closed, stroking the back of her bobbing head.

The tingle was covering most of his torso by the time she started up his leg toward her goal.

_Luna?_

_We have time._

_Okay._

She traced the patterns on his bollocks and he exploded. "FUUUUUUCK!" he shouted. "OH… CHRIST…FUCK… JESUS."

Her laughter started him laughing. He tried to prop himself up and look at her. Two competing Lunas looked at him, smiling. "It's very salty, and a bit sweet. Hmm." She dragged a finger along her cheek and gathered a bit more to lick from it. "Do I taste tea?" she asked with a curious expression.

He closed his eyes and guffawed. "Only you!" he felt her crawl up his body and pulled her into a kiss, tasting himself on her. He laughed again. "Yeah, maybe."

"Does swearing intensify your orgasm?"

"No, it's more of a reaction to a really great one… which that was by the way." He laughed again. "Holy shit, Luna. You've blown me incoherent."

"I don't sense any wrackspurts," she said as she leaned on her elbow and looked above his head.

He smiled at the now-single Luna. "No babe, you did this all yourself." Her expression of happy self-assurance and overt love made him giddy and he drew her into another heated kiss. "I love you so much, Luna. I'm so happy you can feel it, because I just… I can't put into words …"

"And I love you, Dean," she said, and laid her head on his chest. "Will you help me help Lavender?"

He was puzzled by the ninety-degree turn in the conversation. "Yeah, of course. How?"

"When we make love," she said, rising back up top look at him. "I need you to concentrate on pushing as much magical energy as you can into me when you climax."

"You want to do the Great Rite?"

She perked. "Oh, so you know of it."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, Seamus, you know…"

"Yes, of course Seamus would have that knowledge, given his ancestry," she said. Luna looked at him with her soft, loving expression. "I will need everything I have and more Monday night. We are going to attempt something that has never been done, and I am at its core."

"Will you need me?"

"No, it will be all women, for Lavender's sake."

"Who else?"

"Hermione, Ginny and I will be acting as High Priestesses, and Lavender will be the focal point. Padma, Parvati, Cho, Katie, and Angelina will round it out to a total of nine, the number of ultimate magic."

"That's some group you got there," he said, awed.

"We are nine women of power, and we will triumph." The confidence in her voice made him kiss her again… and again.

He smiled into the kiss as her hand found him. She smiled when he began to stiffen. Then his hand found her and she gasped. His large hand covered almost her entire bum, and he moved his middle finger from slowly circling her clit to slip it into her. She shuddered.

"You are so wet, love," he said. "And hot and tight. I love you."

"And I love you," she said as she straddled him. "A little slower this time, I think." Luna propped herself up on one foot and guided the head of his cock to her. She took him an inch, then another, slowly, and with a few more pauses she lowered herself onto Dean. "Oh, yes. Much better."

Dean looked up at her. The sun had set and the waxing moon was rising in the east. The red-gold glow of the sunset had been replaced by the silver light of Luna's namesake, and as it rose behind her it made her hair glow silver and gold. She was a goddess, his goddess, and his goddess began to ride him. He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, gently caressing her nipples.

"Perfect, Dean," she panted. "Just like that. Oh, yes."

He felt her come, and then she redoubled her pace. He thrust back in time with her, driving firmly into her until he was fully sheathing himself every time. He could feel it approaching, and he concentrated hard.

_Your cock, use it as your wand_, she said in his head.

He envisioned the magic flowing from him into her through their connection, and then he was there. When he looked up at her as he came he forced as much magic from himself into her as he possibly could. With the small portion of his mind that wasn't enraptured in bliss or concentrating on passing the magic, he saw that the moon had risen over her and that her arms were held above her head, almost grasping the white orb. He half saw, half felt a silvery ray of power pass from the moon into her as he felt his own burst of magic pass from him into her. Luna came with a scream.

Dean came to his senses a few moments later. _Did we pass out? Luna?_

_What? Oh my, what?_

Dean laughed. "I asked, did we pass out? I guess so."

"I seem to have," she said. "Thank you, Dean. I can feel it. It's… jangling inside me, wanting to be used."

He nodded. "There was something else, something from the moon, I think."

"Oh good, that worked, too," she said against his chest. "I would like to do that a few more times before Monday. The more energy I have to work with, the better our chances of success."

He sniggered. "Whatever you want, baby."

They snuggled for nearly a half hour more before Dean roused them and they got their clothes put back on. He felt like the trudge back to Gryffindor tower was longer than the last time. When he and Luna arrived back at the dorm room, they found Harry and Ginny in their pajamas, Ron nearly asleep on his and Hermione's bed, Seamus very asleep on his, Hermione in the loo and Neville missing. Dean sat heavily on his bed while Luna went to the loo to change. Her trunk had somehow been transferred to sit next to his at the foot of his bed. He looked around and found the Hermione's was next to Ron's and Ginny's was next to Harry's.

Ginny, never one to leave things be, asked, "So where have you two been?"

Dean shrugged. He was very happy that, though he was blushing, they couldn't tell. "We were having a picnic dinner on the Quidditch Pitch, and well, the time just got away from us."

Ginny nodded approvingly. "A likely story."

Harry chuckled and drew the curtains around them. "_Mufli…" _Dean heard him say.

When Hermione and Luna emerged from the loo Dean took his turn, walking wearily across the room to the door. He changed as fast as he could manage. Ron and Hermione's curtains were closed when he emerged, and he walked straight to Luna sitting on his bed and kissed her soundly. "I. Am. Knackered," he said as he crumpled onto the sheets.

"You passed a great deal of energy to me," Luna said kindly. "It's little wonder you are tired."

He gathered his love in his arms as she lay down to face him. "I love you. G' night."

Luna drew the curtains with her wand and set it on the nightstand. "Good night, my love."

Neville returned about an hour later. Seamus was still sprawled on his bed, fully clothed. The curtains were drawn on the other beds in the dorm, but the trunks and shoes told the tale of who was behind those curtains. Neville smiled, changed into his pajamas, and joined his best friends in slumber.


	5. Suites and Chairs

The Moon in the Arms of Night

5

Suites and Chairs

====#~~~~~~*

"Last day as Head Girl," Dean said as he brushed Luna's hair. "Top of class with Hermione." He kissed her on the top of her head. "And moving into our flat tomorrow." He turned her chair away from the vanity in the Head Boy and Girl suite to face him. "I have the most beautiful, brilliant girlfriend on earth."

She cupped his cheek. "Last day as Head Boy, Gryffindor Quidditch Team captain, and moving into our flat tomorrow," she said, and kissed him. "I have the most handsome, courageous boyfriend on earth." She grinned in a way only Dean ever saw. "And he happens to be a spectacular lover, too!"

Dean laughed; he laughed so much, now. Luna was funny. Not to laugh at, but to laugh with. They had a special connection that only a few others knew of, and through it she had shown him her view of the world. To Luna, the universe was a place of wonder, joy, enlightenment and hilarity. As they walked the halls of Hogwarts over the last year, they had shared their whole lives. Dean had told her all about growing up Muggle. How his mother hadn't even known his father was a wizard until McGonagall had shown up on the landing of their flat. How all the strange things that happened to him throughout his childhood made sense after they were told Dean was a wizard.

Luna shared her marvelous childhood. Even her mother's untimely death hadn't dimmed her natural enthusiasm for life. Her parents had taken her with them on their excursions into the wilds. Luna had ridden elephants naked at age five, she had played with tiger cubs in the jungles of Sumatra at age seven, and she had ridden Thestrals long before she had shown Harry how to do it.

_I think it's time we_ _christened the suite, don't you?_ Her voice said in his mind. They were so comfortable with her gift that they slipped in and out of verbal conversation all the time when they were alone.

"Thought you told the Headmistress there would be 'no inappropriate activity in the dorm room,'" he said. The memory floated into his mind and he knew she was seeing it, too.

====#~~~~~~*

Headmistress McGonagall sat behind her desk as she greeted the new Head Boy and Girl. "Miss Lovegood, Mister Thomas, good to see you again. I trust your summer was not spent totally in study."

Luna smiled at her. "Oh, we made plenty of time for fun and relaxation amid the revision, Headmistress. Dean showed me much of Muggle London that I had never seen. We visited Westminster Abbey, The National Archives, the Tower, Buckingham Palace, and this wonderful Muggle shop called Harrods."

"Superb," McGonagall said. "I was very pleased with your marks after the special sessions. Miss Lovegood, you have completely caught up with the studies you missed during your imprisonment. I'm very impressed. Mister Thomas, your remedial studies seem to have brought forward a much more serious student than I previously knew." She smirked at him. "Miss Lovegood seems to have a very positive effect on your ambitions."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I need to be serious about learning if I'm to be with Luna. She's a good bit smarter than most people realize."

"Yes, I know," McGonagall said. "Now, to your duties and accommodations; you have read the Head Girl and Head Boy manuals so I assume you are well aware of your duties in that regard. You performed flawlessly on the train ride here, I have been given to understand, and the new prefects seem to be in awe of the two of you, so that should be an advantage. Use it well."

Luna nodded. "Yes, they were very polite. Not one of them even thought of referring to me as 'Loony,' which was a pleasant change."

The Headmistress smiled. Besides Luna's eight companions in magic, Fleur Weasley, Professor Slughorn, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean, she was the only other person who knew of Luna's incredible psychic gift.

"I somewhat doubt you will ever hear that unpleasant epithet again," she said, giving Dean a significant look.

He nodded. "Not if it's anywhere near me."

McGonagall smiled at the two young people so obviously in love in front of her. "Which brings me to accommodations. The seventh year class this year will be a combination of those of you who missed your seventh year, those sixth years who have passed their owls, and those who have a desire to repeat last year without the oppressive atmosphere. That being as it is, the school will be full to bursting, and you will once again be sharing a common space. However in this case, you will have your own rooms within the Head Girl and Boy suite." She shook her head. "Not that I expect you'll be keeping to them given your past, however the agreement we came to last spring will remain in effect. Am I clear?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Of course, Headmistress, we will adhere exactly to the same agreement."

And so they had. Though they slept in the same bed every night, usually Dean's, they never made love in the suite, which is not to say they didn't make love at Hogwarts – just not in the suite. By the lake, in the Forbidden Forest, at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the Great Hall at 3 AM, and Professor Slughorn's chair had all been places they had indulged in carnal pleasure, repeatedly.

====#~~~~~~*

Dean looked down into Luna's misty blue eyes. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"She won't be disappointed, Dean," Luna said, and gave him that wicked grin. "You see, after breakfast she took me aside and told me that our duties are 'officially concluded,' so we are no longer bound by that agreement." Luna reached up and undid his tie. "I think she was giving us permission."

"Like you need it," he laughed.

"I would never deliberately defy the Headmistress," she said as he unbuttoned her collar.

"No, not deliberately," he said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, yes, never, not even with all the fun we had tormenting Horace," she said with a giggle.

"We have time?" he asked

"Oh, yes, he hasn't been back to his office, and doesn't plan on it until after the train leaves."

====#~~~~~~*

Dean remembered. Their first night as Head Boy and Girl, they had snuck down to the dungeon classroom and made love on his desk and in his chair. The leather-backed and cushioned chair was oversized to fit the massive man that occupied it most of the time. That gave Luna and Dean all the room they needed to be as creative as they liked. The image formed in his mind; Luna straddling the chair and Dean, using the back and arms for leverage as she rode him. They had left a sticky mess in the professor's chair for him to find the next morning. And find it he had.

"Dean, Luna, I wonder if you could help me with a… problem," Slughorn had asked after about a week.

Luna had smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Professor?"

"Well, um, Luna my dear, I'm a bit hesitant to discuss this in mixed company," Slughorn spluttered and blushed. "It's a -" his voice dropped to a whisper - "sexual matter."

Luna patted his hand. "Not to worry, Professor, Dean and I know all about these matters."

"Yes, my dear, I understand," he said. "However, you must appreciate my position. A professor even discussing this with a female student could be misconstrued."

"I'm here, Professor," Dean said. "There's no conflict, what's the problem?"

Slughorn hemmed and hawed for a long minute before answering. "I think that… that someone is… having carnal relations in my chair."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Do you, now? What lead you to that conclusion?"

Slughorn looked sideways at a grinning Luna. "Yes, I can see where, as a student, this would be amusing. But seriously, it's an affront to propriety."

"Yes, Professor," Luna said. "But as Dean asked, what lead you to think that?"

"Well, my dear," he said. "There have been… residues and… scents."

"Ah, I see."

Slughorn looked at Dean. "Would you two look into this for me? You have the run of the castle and the time to ferret this out, whereas I do not."

"We will do our best to find the culprits, professor," Luna said. "It may take time, though."

"As long as you two are on the case, I'm sure you will solve this little mystery."

Luna nodded. "We will give it our all, professor, of that you can be sure."

They had, in fact, given it their all.

The average was twice a week – some weeks not at all, some weeks every day. They varied the day and time, but they always left telltales of their amorous adventures on the professor's chair. One week in early January, Slughorn had commandeered them to stake out his classroom with him. That had been a challenge, but Luna was up to it. She had duplicated the chair before the professor had arrived for the stakeout and sent it to an unused classroom on the third floor. Dean had bent her over the chair the next afternoon and driven his long, hard cock into her until she shrieked. The back of the chair had been covered with the evidence of their dalliance. When they arrived for that night's stakeout she had waited until Slughorn was talking quietly with Dean and quickly exchanged the chairs. It was close to three hours before the professor noticed the chair was no longer pristine.

"How are they doing it?" Slughorn had asked in wonder as he _Scourgified _ his chair again.

Luna and Dean had laughed until they couldn't breathe when they returned to their suite, and then they did the same thing the very next day.

====#~~~~~~*

Dean deftly unhooked Luna's bra and threw it across her room to land in front of her packed trunk. "Close enough," he said, and attacked her breasts. His dark hands on her pale skin was always an image that excited him. He ravished her as she moaned in his arms, tonguing her nipples into stiff, pink nubs. Then he swept her from her feet and carried her to her bed. "Yours first," he said.

Luna undid the snap on her skirt and wriggled from it as she sat on the bed, and then Dean was upon her, kissing her with all his passion. He tucked his thumbs into her stockings and pulled them off, leaving her in just her knickers.

"I'm nearly naked, and you still have all your clothes on," Luna said in her bedroom voice. _That's completely unfair_. She had her wand in her hand; Dean was used to that too by now. She could draw her wand from where ever it was, usually behind her right ear, in seconds. He pulled her knickers down her legs, and as he lowered his lips to her pussy he felt his clothes vanish. He was smiling broadly when he drew his tongue across her clit and she gasped. _You love this part, making me wet with desire. Don't you, my Moorish Adonis._

_And you, my Moon Goddess, I love you._

Luna's ability gave an extra dimension to making love. As Dean brought her closer and closer to the edge, their consciousnesses began to meld – not completely, but Dean could feel her excitement, her arousal. With practice, he was able to play her as well as she played the piano, a similarity she had commented on one night as they lay gasping for breath atop the baby grand in the recital hall.

He knew her now, how she liked her breasts very lightly stroked as he tongued her. How, at the point where she flooded him in her juices, she wanted one and then another finger inside her, and then at the end, when she shrieked his name and squeezed his head between her thighs, how she liked him to twiddle the bundle of nerves at his fingertips.

She was still shuddering slightly. Small whimpers of pleasure floated around the room, and Dean felt a sense of joy he was quite happy to be used to. He kissed his way up her body and claimed her lips. Her hair was soft and silky in his hands; he threaded his fingers through it, gently tugging in the way she liked. Kissing his way back down her neck to her collar bone, he then rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him. She sat up on his waist.

"Mister Thomas, would you like to fuck me?" she asked in her Head Girl voice.

"Miss Lovegood, it would be my honor," he said.

She smiled and rocked herself down his torso until he felt her slickness. Her hips rocked back and forth, sliding her pussy over his cock, and he moaned in pleasure. "Gods, Luna. You are so wet and hot. I love you so much."

She smiled, reached between them and grasped him. As was her custom now, she took him part way, wiggled, took him more, wiggled again, and brought herself flush to him with a gasp. She also had a small orgasm, he could feel it, and that was customary, too.

"I will never tire of that, Dean," she said happily, and slowly started to rock back and forth. "The other girls have asked, you know."

"Hmm, asked what?"

"How I manage." Her pace picked up. "Some of them were aware of your… heft, after all, and so now most of them know."

He laughed and matched her, thrusting back in time with her rocking. "So, what do you tell them?"

"Nothing, I just smile," she said, bent and kissed him. "I love your size, Dean." She grinned her wicked grin. "Mmm, especially in moments like these."

Dean chuckled. "Well, I'd think Hermione would at least be… sympathetic. Ron's not small."

Luna raised an eyebrow and giggled. "She doesn't know that yet. Oh yes, Dean," she said breathily.

He was stroking her sides and lightly dragging his fingers over her breasts. Every now and again he gently tweaked her nipples. Dean could feel and see her orgasm approaching. "Let me give you a good one here and we'll move to mine," he said, and rolled them over.

_Love me,_ she told him silently.

_I do, I will._

At long last the suite heard the sounds of slapping flesh, moans of pleasure and screams of ecstasy. Luna reached between them after she had come twice and scissored her fingers over her clit. Then she clutched at him, hugging him with all her strength as she came again, howling like an animal.

"And now," Dean said as he slid his arms under her and swept her still shaking body from the bed, "My turn." He carried her out the door of her room, across the suite, and into his room where he laid her on the soft covers.

_I can't make words yet_. Luna smiled at him and rolled across the bed to her side. _Lay down and allow me to please you, my love. _

Dean bent and kissed her as he crawled up on the high four-poster. "Have I said I love you enough?"

"Yes," she said, and kissed him back. "But please don't stop."

He looked at her, momentarily very serious. "I will never stop, Luna, ever."

A small tear slid down her cheek and she pushed him on to his back. Luna had learned what Dean liked over the previous year, and she brought it all out. First she drew her hair over his body, hovering her head a foot above him while she wove up and down from his chest to his knees. Every time she passed his prominent cock she stopped and sucked the head into her mouth or swirled it with her tongue. On the tenth pass she stopped and grasped him lightly. Dean saw her take a deep sniff over him.

"I love our scent, Dean. How we smell together. Sometimes I almost come just from that." Then she took him and his head fell against the pillows. Luna, the consummate Ravenclaw, had taken on the task of fellatio as a skill to be perfected, like the piano. Dean could not have been happier with her performance. Her fingers brushing lightly over him, her warm mouth around the top half of his shaft, her strong hand gripping and releasing, stroking and twisting, brought him ever closer.

"_Gravitus negates!" _ he said, and they floated of the bed.

Luna looked up at him, and smiled around his cock. She waved her hand at the foot of the bed and two long pieces of ribbon spiraled up and wrapped around Dean's ankles. _We'll need something to keep us from flying around the room and bouncing off the furniture. _

"Don't think the ribbon'll hold, but let's give it a go, shall we?"

He pulled her up to his chest and she wrapped her legs around him. They were floating a foot off the bed as she guided him into her. With one long, slow thrust, he joined them completely. Dean held her tight while she quietly came again. He thrust into her firmly, the ribbons snapped, and they floated up and bounced lightly of the wooden panels of the ceiling. She pushed off the paneling and they descended to sink into the covers.

After a few attempts at rhythm, they found one that kept them mostly in the same place. Dean had his hands on her hips, guiding her as she pushed back against his increasingly faster thrusts. They floated back towards the ceiling and Dean reached behind Luna to grasp the edges of the panels. He hooked his toes into some small grooves and smiled as he began fucking Luna against the smooth wood. He firmly plundered her until they both gasped and hugged the other to themselves as hard as they could. Luna panted and shuddered as Dean gave her a few last hard, full length plunges.

Luna pushed them off the ceiling with a hand and they sunk into the covers again. _"Finite!" _she said, and gravity resumed its hold on them. _That was one of your better experiments in combining Muggle science and magic, Dean. Have you shared it with any of your friends?_

_Should I?_

_Perhaps after Harry's birthday. Ginny and Hermione are planning on losing their virginity that night._

Dean laughed. "About time!" he said, still breathing hard. He looked at Luna lying on his chest with his cock still filling her. "Remember when I told you about Ron's and my… similarities?"

She stroked the side of his face and smiled. _Yes._

"You should sort Hermione, and I'll talk to Ron," he said nodding. "Don't want him hurting her, or scaring her off."

"You are a wonderful friend, Dean," Luna said and kissed him. "Not many would think to help their friends like this. Yes, I'll talk to Hermione. Perhaps I will involve Fleur."

"Not a bad idea, but do you think Bill should know his little sister is planning on fucking the Chosen One?"

Luna laughed. "I am fairly sure he's accepted Harry is going to be his brother." She shuddered as another aftershock ran through her. "We should dress and make for the train, Horace will be returning to his office soon."

Dean laughed. "I wish I could see his face."

Luna laughed with him. "I'm certain he will find it… enjoyable."

"Have you any idea how perfect you are?" Dean asked her.

"We are perfect for each other, my love. Let's go and live our lives, shall we?"

====#~~~~~~*

Horace Slughorn opened the door to his classroom one last time for the school year. His case and coat lay on his desk, and one last letter to the governors waited to be sent. As he pulled out his chair, he found a small photo album lying on it with a note attached:

_Dear Horace,_

_ We hope you find the album as entertaining and stimulating as we did when we were making it. All our love,_

_ Dean and Luna._

The cover of the album had a picture of Luna sitting on Dean's lap in his chair, facing him. From the papers on his desk and the cauldrons in the background he could tell the photo had been taken the previous week. Luna coyly smiled from her picture and lifted her skirt. No knickers were present, and Dean's long, hard cock was buried to hilt in Luna's soft blonde curls.

Slughorn's mouth fell open and he opened the book. The first picture had a fully naked Dean seated again with an equally naked Luna facing him, riding at a full gallop. Luna's delicate script flowed across the bottom of the picture, giving the date as September second, Nineteen Ninety Nine, one AM. Slughorn's O-shaped mouth began to form a smile as he turned the page. His chair was by the lake. The giant squid splashed in the moonlight that played across Luna's seated form. Dean, on his knees before her, drove into her with long, firm strokes. The next picture was at the top of the astronomy tower. Luna was bent over the arms while Dean took her from behind. On and on they went; positions changed, locations were varied and surprising, but always there was the chair and Dean and Luna's naked bodies.

====#~~~~~~*

"We're in here," Ginny called to Luna as she boarded the train. Dean followed her down the narrow hall between the outside wall of the train car and the compartments. They sat opposite Neville and Hannah next to the door, while Ginny and Hermione took the window seats of the benches. "Where were you? We thought we were going to leave without you."

Luna looked at her redheaded friend. "Dean and I had a few last minute things to take care of."

"Yeah, I bet," Ginny smirked.

Hermione sat tensely by the window, tapping her fingers on the paneling. "Ron and Harry are meeting the train?" Luna asked.

"Hmm, what?" Hermione said. After everyone laughed, Luna asked her question again. Hermione smiled and her friends recognized that smile. It was present in her face every time she talked of Ron in his absence. "Yes, it's been three months since we've seen them, what with revision and NEWTs. I can hardly wait."

Ginny looked at Luna and Dean. "So, where's this flat you two are moving into?"

"You're getting a flat?" Hannah asked with a broad smile.

"Yeah," Dean said. "No good reason not to."

Luna nodded. "It's a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron on the Muggle side. I really…"

A silvery Walrus burst through the window and landed on the floor, occupying most of it. It opened its mouth and began to laugh in Slughorn's booming voice. The walrus laughed and pounded its flippers for almost a full minute before it turned and addressed Luna and Dean. "My precious friends, I don't know if you knew this, but I was regarded as the greatest prankster that Hogwarts had ever seen until your friends, the Weasley twins, started." The walrus executed a low bow. "I am honored to have been in the presence of true genius, thank you. I will cherish this present always." The walrus bowed again and disappeared.

"One of those 'last minute things?'" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile. The train lurched to a start, and he sat back, enfolding his love in his arms. They chatted and laughed, the tea and treats trolley came and went, and as they trundled south across the Scottish moors, through the peaks and south to London, Dean gave himself over to the love and excitement filling him. There would be challenges, there would be stumbles, but with Luna by his side he could face whatever the world would bring.


	6. Sweet Sorrow

The Moon in the Arms of Night

6

Sweet Sorrow

He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. She was the love of his life, and he was going to say goodbye today. The sensation of slowly dying was overwhelming. His lungs refused to work, his heart hammered in his chest wanting to break free of the traitorous shell that contained it, and he was alternately sweating and freezing. He couldn't do this.

He had to do this. His mother needed him, and he couldn't abandon her. Alzheimer's, the doctor had said, and his world had crashed around him. She'd need constant care in a few years, national health would help, but it would require someone there, someone to mind her like a child, someone unencumbered with other concerns. It required him, alone. He stopped, sat on the step of a house he was passing, and wept. He was almost to their flat. He would see her in the doorway, she would throw her arms around him and kiss him and make him want to forget the world, but he couldn't. He was dying.

====#~~~~~~*

Ginny had seen her friend in every state she though she possessed, giddy, sad, mad, and most often, contemplative and serene, but she had never see Luna like this. Distraught, was the closest, but it was a pale, shallow word for the waves of grief and sorrow that were coursing off her. Ginny was thankful that Luna hadn't tried to Apparate in her condition, that she had managed to get out "the Potters" before collapsing out of their flue was a miracle in itself.

Ginny had dashed into the room, wand at the ready, only to discover her best friend lying in a heap on their sitting room floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She'd heard the words "Dean," and "leaving," amid the anguish but that was all. She had briefly thought about finding Dean right then and making him regret being conceived, but Luna wouldn't let go of her. They sat on the couch, she held Luna, and they wept together. Only in the midst of it did Ginny finally realize that this woman that the Sisters called "formidable, powerful," and "their rock," was in fact a delicate creature with a fragile heart, and her heart had been crushed. She felt so small and frail in her arms, almost like sick a child.

After nearly half an hour, Luna was starting to slow. Her breath came on great wracking heaves but the uncontrolled sobbing had stopped. Ginny could feel, though the special connection that the sisters shared, that Luna was regaining some of her composure. When she felt that she could ask a question without sending her off into despair again she stroked Luna's hair and took a calming breath.

"Can you tell me?"

"I'll try,' and she dissolved into tears again.

"He is going to regret this," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"He already does, maybe more than me, it's not his fault," and she cried a little harder, pounding a sofa cushion with her fist.

"How could this not be his fault? He's leaving you. I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did he," Luna said with a half hearted smile. "He's actually being noble and brave and FUCKING GRYFFINDOR! And she threw herself against Ginny in a renewed burst of anguish. After she had calmed a bit, Ginny tried again.

"Okay, what noble crusade has him giving up the woman of his dreams, and I know you are. He's told anyone who'll listen."

"His mother," Luna said. "She has a Muggle illness, Alzheimer's disease it's called. Do you know about it?"

"No."

"I didn't either, but Dean told me all about it before…" and she took several hitching breaths.

"It's alright; you don't have to talk about that part."

A fresh wave of sadness ran through Ginny. There wasn't going to be a villain in this. She wasn't going to be able to mass the Sisters and go to the foe to exact retribution. There was no one to curse, no one to blame, just an illness.

"Can you tell me about this illness?"

"It's a brain wasting disease. They slowly forget… everything. They become angry and confused, and they fade away and die. It can take years.

"And he doesn't want your help?"

"He thinks it would be bad for me to be around her. He said watching me watch her die, watching me feel her die, was something he couldn't take, or put me through. He's afraid it would damage me because of my 'sensitivity'." She lowered her head. "He's probably right, but I wish I could try. He just won't let me." She wasn't sobbing now, but the tears had not stopped flowing once since she had arrived.

"There's nothing to be done then? The Muggles can't cure it?"

"No, nor can the healers. They just don't know what causes it. If the healers at St. Mungos knew what it was they could probably do something, but they don't regularly treat Muggles, we don't get this disease, and they have never had a case to study. They don't really want to; it'd be a huge undertaking for something that doesn't afflict us." Luna was almost speaking normally now, and Ginny risked a touchy question.

"So Dean has to take care of his Mum?"

"Yes, and he has to start soon. The reason they found out was because she started leaving the burners on, and forgetting what day it was, little things, and she is getting a bit testy. She even got snippy with Dean last time we were over. Never with me though, she likes me." A fresh wave of tears came. "I'd hoped to call her Mum uhum m" and she was weeping again.

====#~~~~~~*

"Hermione, come to my place."

The end of Ginny's wand was pressed to the galleon on the charm bracelet she always wore. After more than an hour Luna had asked for the loo, and Ginny took advantage of her momentary absence to call for help. She needed her older sister, now. While she waited for Hermione she went to the kitchen and got two glasses of water and put on a kettle. Hermione stepped from the flue, wand in hand, as Ginny was coming back into the sitting room.

"What happened?"

"I have to make this quick. Luna's in the bathroom, Dean's leaving her."

"What!"

"Ssh! His mum has some sort of Muggle illness, allminers or something."

"Alzheimer's," Hermione said in a low, stunned voice. "It's a death sentence."

"Hermione, she's been crying uncontrollably for most of the last hour. I'm worried, I've never see her anything like this. I want to go over to their place and see Dean. Can you watch her while I'm gone? I really don't think she should be alone, and well, she really is a sister to you and me."

"I ran from a ministry meeting," Hermione said looking serious, "and I would again for her. Go, I'll be here as long as she needs me."

====#~~~~~~*

"Dean Thomas!" Ginny's voice echoed through the flat, "where the fuck are you."

He let out a heavy sigh. Packing all his possessions had reminded him of how interwoven his and Luna's life had become after the war. From the moment they had wound up at Shell Cottage they hadn't parted, ever. They had spent the days immediately following the Battle of Hogwarts at the school, burying the dead, helping rebuild, and reveling in their freedom. She had blossomed. Dean had found that, much to his amazement, Luna had never had anyone but her parents love her. He was dumbfounded by this, as he couldn't imagine loving anyone else. At the midsummer break they had gone to her home to help her father rebuild. Dean was stunned when Mr. Lovegood had insisted that he share Luna's bed. Mr. Lovegood had then told Dean a rather reveling story about him and Luna's mother that still made Dean uncomfortable to think about, but the lesson was clear; don't stand in true love's way. Mr. Lovegood had pointed out to Dean that he knew true love on sight, and he was overjoyed his daughter had found it on the first go.

They had gone to his home, and his mother was a little less enthusiastic about their sleeping arrangements, but she had conceded in the face of Luna's formidable debating abilities. That was one of Dean's proudest moments, his mother and the woman he loved recognizing each others intellect and love for him. They had slept in Dean's room that night. A fresh wave of tears flowed down his cheeks. Now both of them would forget him, one because her mind would betray her, and the other because she had to.

He had been packing the last of his clothes from the mess that was their bedroom, and committing the smell of the room to his memory. It was their smell, the scent of Luna and him, and it would die today along with a good portion of Deans soul. He wiped his face with the shirt he held in his hands, and strode from the room to face Ginny.

He found her in the little sitting room of their flat. Ginny was quaking with fury, and little sparks of copper magic danced at the ends of her hair. "This had better be the best explanation of your life, Dean Thomas. I want to kill you Dean, I really do. You… She's…" and Ginny was momentarily speechless in her anger.

"You know the last thing I want to do… I would rather die…Make her cry."

He was on his knees weeping before her.

"CRY? Cry is an understatement of historic magnitude. Dean she's… I don't know what she is, broken, shattered, devastated." With each word he crumbled a little more. The tall, muscled, ebony Adonis that Ginny was used to seeing was a fetal wreck on the floor of the sitting room, and he was howling in grief.

"Do it! Ginny please! PLEASE!" he grabbed the end of her wand and pressed it to his chest. "_Reducto_, as hard as you can, it's not unforgivable. I asked for it, I'm begging! Please take this away. Make it stop!" He sobbed.

Ginny wrenched her wand from him, and backed away as he crumbled once again to the hardwood. It was possible he was worse off than Luna. She stowed her wand and grabbed him under one arm. Gently tugging she got him to his feet, and put him on the couch.

"Stay," she told him, and she went to the kitchen to put on a kettle. When she returned to the sitting room Dean was curled in a ball on the couch, and she was struck by the similarities between his and Luna's reaction.

"Dean, you don't have to do this," she said. "She'll help, we'll all help."

"You don't understand, Ginny." He said as he sat up and put his head in his hands. "This disease, it robs you of the person, takes them away piece by piece. Luna likes my mum, and she would grow to love her. I know she would, it's the way she is, and then…" he couldn't say it. "And I can't put her through losing another mum."

So that was it. Ginny shook her head, Gryffindor to the core this one. "She would do it for you. You should let her."

"It's more than that. I've read up on it. I had some suspicions before the doctor visit, so I did a little revision." He chuckled once. "It places an enormous burden on the caretakers. Magic will help me there, but still the emotional toll is huge. The biggest thing though is she would feel mum… fade. She's so sensitive, I think I'm the only one outside the Sisters that knows how much, and she would be dragged down with mum. I won't let that happen. I can't stand by and watch both of then be destroyed."

Ginny sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "She's a lot stronger than you think. She can do this, Dean. Let her."

"This isn't her life, the life she's supposed to lead. Her life is exploring, finding the snorekacks, and humdingers, and all the other creatures she knows exist but no one else does. That's her life, not stuck here with me tending my mother as she slowly dies. I have to let her live that life; it would destroy us both if she stayed."

"And that's different from now how exactly?" Ginny asked.

"Because she's young, she's only twenty three. Her fellowship with the Scarmander foundation came through, did you know that? She'll be free to pursue the rumors, and legends to find them. She'll make a name for herself, a much better one than she had, and she'll find love again. If Neville wasn't already engaged he'd be tripping over my shoes to get to her." Dean smirked. "She'll find happiness again, or it'll find her. It always does."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your happiness doesn't count?"

"My life just got spoken for this morning." His head was back in his hands. "I had a ring. It's right here, wanna see it? Someone should besides Lavender." He pulled a small velvet covered box from is pocket. "I had planned on asking her next week, it's the sixth anniversary of our first kiss."

Ginny's eyes welled again. The little box contained a ring of surpassing beauty. Gold and silver wove in a wonderful knot work pattern. Where it widened at the top, two carved obsidian hands held a blue diamond. "Oh Dean, it's beautiful."

"I designed it myself. Lavender helped me with the goblins; they're the same ones that did her ring. Guess I won't be needing it now." He said.

Ginny closed the box and handed it back to Dean. It disappeared back into his pocket.

"Did she know?"

"I was keeping it a secret, but you know with her that's pretty imposable. I mean… you know, she promised not to look in my mind unless I said it was okay, but sometimes it just happens. I'm thinking she knew, and that's probably why she reacted the way she did."

"Maybe, that would make some sense, but Dean you were going to ask her to marry you. For better for worse, sickness and health, all that, and she would have."

"Yeah, but it's not me that's sick. Like I said, I can't ask her to bear the burden of my sick mum."

"Your sisters can't help?" She asked.

"They have lives and families of their own. Lobelia has twins, and Shannon is expecting her second. I'm the one; it's got to be me."

"You're committed to this?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm getting Harry, Ron, and Seamus here then. You shouldn't be alone." At his look she added, "Argue with me and you'll regret it."

====#~~~~~~*

Ron held Hermione as she wept. To be honest he had shed more than a few tears himself tonight. She wept for her friend. Luna deserved so much, and Dean had brought her the kind of happiness that eluded so many. When Ginny had told her through her own tears, about the ring, Hermione had almost broken down from the shear sadness of it all. Luna was on the verge of the dream, and it had been snatched away.

She told Ron between the sobs that it was like watching a friend die, that Luna and Dean had become a single noun, just like Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. Now there would just be Luna or there would be just Dean, but that symbiotic person that they were together was gone.

She wept for Dean. He had lost the most today. When he had awoken this morning he had a wonderful woman that he was certain would marry him, a mother whom he loved and loved him, a future with little mocha skinned children. Now the love of his life was moving in with Lavender and Seamus. Luna just couldn't stay at their flat so Lavender had instantly taken her to theirs, and made it plain that she would be staying for the foreseeable future. Now Dean would spend who knew how long watching as his mother slowly drifted away. His own things, as meager as they were, were now at his mothers. Most of the paintings that has filled the flat had been taken by Ron and Harry to Grimmuald, and Kreture had carefully packed them away.

All but one, it was from the first anniversary of the battle. Dean had cornered every one of the surviving DA members, and over the following two months made them sit for the painting. He had even included himself. Harry had insisted that one be hung at Grimmauld Place.

====#~~~~~~*

"What's that, dear?"

"That's a Blibbering Humdinger, Mum."

"And that?"

"Crumple Horned Snorkack."

"Is that a gorilla?"

"Yeti, Mum."

"Who's she?" That question hurt.

"That's Luna, Mum."

"Do I know her?"

"You did, Mum. She's gone now."

"I liked her, didn't I?"

"Yes Mum, you did."

"This is a lovely painting, son. Who's it for?"

"Luna, Mum. It's a wedding present."

"That's so nice of you, Dean. She must be a good friend."

"The best Mum, The best."

The painting was of Luna surrounded by the creatures she sought. It was a large piece two feet wide and three feet tall. Luna sat on a tree stump, with her notebook in her hand, and Pelly the badgewonk in her lap. The creatures, strange and beautiful, surrounded her. He was on the verge of being finished. A few more dabs of paint here and there, and he would be ready for the charm that brought the subjects to life. He was interested to hear what some of them sounded like.

He had gotten the wedding invitation months ago, but watching her marry another man would have been impossible to bear, so he had sent his regrets, and promised a wedding present that they would love. He was nearly finished. Seamus would deliver it for him, and receive the thanks. Dean was still having trouble being near her for any length of time. They had bumped into each other at various functions, and she was always cordial and friendly. He had tried his best to reciprocate, but it was getting harder and harder. He knew someone would come along and find her as imposable not to love as he had, and after a few years Rolf had.

Dean had met him once at a Muggle gallery opening of his non-magical work. Luna had brought him, as a friend, to the gallery to see his paintings. She was present in many of his early works, a nymphet among the trees, a Venus in the waves, a sun goddess in the desert, and always with her Mona Lisa smile. There was only one that he was slightly nervous about. The centerpiece of the exhibit was a full size portrait of Luna nude and reclining against a tree in a forest.

Rolf had been very complimentary, and Dean had found him to be nice, but a bit emotionless. He was a bit taken aback when almost exactly a year later he had received the wedding announcement. Seamus had stayed with him that night, and they had gotten as pissed as possible. As he stood before the finished work preparing to do the charm he broke. Seamus would have to do it. He couldn't bring her to life and then let her go. As he stood there crying his mother came back in the room.

"Why are you crying, son?"

"It's nothing, Mum," he said as he tried to compose himself.

"You miss her, don't you Dean?" He spun to her.

"You remember Luna, mum?" It was one of those rare moments.

"She was lovely. I especially liked her voice, so soft, so kind."

Dean was openly weeping. "I miss that too, Mum."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

"I couldn't, mum, too much to do, and I couldn't take her away from the life she was supposed to lead, the one she is leading."

"You're such a good boy, son," and she fell into silence.

Dean watched her as she studied the painting. As he watched her face changed, and she was gone again.

"Who's that?"

There was a sob, "That's Luna, Mum."

_AN/ Dry your eyes and wait for the next chapter, it gets better for Luna and Dean. Granted it's a ways in the future._

_A lot of this chapter comes from my personal expieriance, love them while you have them._


	7. Reunion

The Moon in the Arms of Night

7

Reunion

He hadn't seen her for at least six years, but he would know her anywhere. From four hundred feet away he knew it was her. Her hair, her bearing, the way she talked with animated hands, all of it told him that the woman talking with Harry was the one woman he had ever really loved. He had tried, after his mother had finally succumbed to Alzheimer's, he had really tried, but Dean had found out rather rudely that he talked in his sleep. Four times he had been shaken awake by the woman in his bed, and asked, "Who's Luna." All four of those relationships had ended shortly after that. When the fourth one ended he had pretty much given up. He'd had a few "Shag Buddies," but they knew they would never have his heart; it'd been taken long ago.

When he had last seen her, at Albus and Rosie's graduation party, all the pain had resurfaced, and he had beaten a hasty retreat back to London. She'd been standing there in the Burrow garden, happily chatting away with Rose and her boyfriend. Dean still smirked whenever he thought about Ron's initial reaction to the fact that his precious daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy. It was just too funny. But then her husband and twins had joined the conversation, the pain of the loss overwhelmed him, and he just had to leave. Lavender had been so kind. She, of all his friends, knew just how much it hurt Dean to see Luna. She had given Seamus a quick kiss, Apparated back to Deans flat with him, made a pot of tea, and held him while he wept.

That had been the last time they had been at the same place at the same time. He had found on that day that as much as they liked to call him a "hero", there was one thing he just couldn't face. So he had made sure that it never happened again. But now maybe there was hope. Rolf had died, suddenly and unexpectedly, on a mission in South America, looking for one of the rare magical creatures that so occupied his and Luna's life. Dean wanted to run to her immediately, but he had come to his senses, and decided that he would have to wait for her to mourn and recover. So he had waited, but that was over now. They were both free, and he wasn't about to waste one more priceless second.

Harry's smile broadened as Dean approached. Luna hadn't seen him yet, and was still chattering on about her latest obsession. When he was about twenty feet away she froze. Dean smiled, he should have known. All those years ago he had learned just how sensitive she really was, and it was just another thing that made him love her all the more. She turned too him, and a smile he hadn't dared to see in so long lit her face. He closed the remaining distance between them, and stood before her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh yes, I agree. It's been far too long." She said, and they fell into each others arms.

"Well, I'll just be moving along now." Harry said as he made to leave. "'Bout fucking time," he said under his breath.

Dean was choked with emotion, he couldn't speak, and he felt lucky that he didn't have to. Luna was soaking him in. He knew that she could feel all the pent up love that was washing over him in such powerful waves. So they stood there, wrapped in an embrace, letting this one perfect moment draw out.

"That's beautiful, just beautiful," said Lavender, as Harry strode up to her and Seamus. She was wiping tears from her eyes. "It's been a long time coming. I'm so glad Dean came today, he almost didn't."

"I still don't get how you know more about me best mate's love life than I do," Seamus said. "I didn't think he still carried that torch, or at least not as high as he used to. I mean, he was seeing all those other birds for a while."

"I suppose I can tell you now. Never, love, never. It's always been her. He says she ruined him. He couldn't love anyone else, 'cause he never stopped loving her. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before my love, but he didn't want to burden you with it. Plus he was a bit concerned you might do something… Irish." They all laughed. Seamus had a reputation for getting a little carried away when helping out his friends. They called it getting his Irish on.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny strolled up to the group, the late summer sun, low on the horizon, casting their long shadows out towards the lake. They had all been there to take part in the thirtieth anniversary of the dedication of the Monument to the Fallen of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, in her capacity as Minister, had been called upon to be the master of ceremonies, and much to Ron's delight, had taken the opportunity to deliver a mercifully short speech. She then gently hurried the remaining speakers through their remarks, before delivering the dedication again.

She had written the dedication a few months after the battle. When Kingsley had asked, she was completely taken aback. "Surely there are others with better writing skills, and experience," she had said. He had laughed in his baritone with a great deal of gusto, and told her that he was very sure that nobody could do a better job than she could. This had led to more than a few sleepless nights, while she worked and reworked the speech. In the end it had been a scant two paragraphs, but those two paragraphs were now etched into the sides of the monument bearing the names of the fallen. It had taken a long time for Hermione to admit that Kingsley had been right.

"What are you guys yucking it up about?" Ron asked.

"Just Seamus," said Lavender, hugging her husband.

"Yeah, we're just thankful that he never tried to help Dean out with his little love life problem," said Harry. At Ron's questioning look, he nodded his head toward the lake where Dean and Luna still stood, locked in an embrace.

Ron's face lit up. "Serious?" he said, "Oh that's great. I mean I liked Rolf well enough, but I always hoped one day… 'ats just great."

The couple at the lake parted just enough to allow them to sink into a deep loving kiss. Luna pulled her wand from her robes, and never leaving the kiss, they Apparated.

"How'd she do that? Are the wards down?"

"I am Minister, Ron."

"Where're they headed, I wonder?" said Seamus.

Lavender smirked, Ginny blushed, and Hermione chuckled.

"Alright, what's up you three?" said Harry.

"Not everything happens by chance, Harry," Hermione said, and Ginny started to laugh.

"Yep, if we didn't point you guys in the right direction from time to time and then play our parts well the human race would have died out long ago," Ginny said, as she snuggled under Harry's arm.

"So," laughed Harry, "you're telling us that the survival of the species depends on you girls being a bunch of sneaky bitches. Is that it?"

"Spot on Harry," Lavender said, and they all laughed.

Dean felt the apparition, and was mildly curious where Luna was taking them. He really didn't care, as long as it was private. It was a long one, and when they folded back into reality he could hear the sea, and smell the salt air as he took a deep breath. He broke the kiss and drew back to look at her. When he opened his eyes they almost immediately filled with tears. Shell Cottage was to one side, the cliff was to the other, and they were standing on the exact spot where he had first realized he loved her. Luna's eyes were brimming too. His emotions were just so powerful, and added to her own, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Dinner's ready," she said in a low husky voice. It really was hard to talk.

"You knew?"

Luna looked up at him through her eyebrows, a grin on her face.

"Lavender," he said.

"And Ginny and Hermione."

"I was set up, eh?" he said chuckling, and wiping the tears from his face.

"No my love, just guided a little." She took his hand, "Teddy's loaned us Dilly for the evening, so I'm sure there's a very good meal waiting for us. Let's go see what she's done."

Very good was a bit of an understatement. A small roast beef, a ham, and a smoked duck were present, as was Dean's favorite side bubble and squeak. Plus broccoli, a chick peas and peppers dish that the elf had created, and two different salads sat on the side board. She had also raided the Grimmauld wine cellar. They sat in the dinning nook, with the setting sun casting an amber glow over them as they ate.

They talked of their times together after the war. They talked about Dean's mother, and he cried a bit more as he told her how the last two years of her life she didn't even recognize him. She had died in awful pain, inarticulate and lost. It was a deep scar that Dean knew would never truly heal. They talked of her twins, now at Hogwarts, and how they made her so proud. They talked of his art, and he humbly admitted that he was doing very well. Dean was well known in both the Muggle and wizarding art worlds. They talked of Hermione's book that he had illustrated, and how it was in its umpteenth printing.

At one point they moved to the loveseat facing another widow looking out at the ocean. The stars came out as they sat and talked. Dean was the happiest he had been in twenty-five years. Here next to him was his hearts desire, and she wanted to be there, and she was there. He was still having trouble grasping that it had finally, finally happened.

They talked of their other loves. Luna told him that, though she did love Rolf, and would have been happy with him her whole life, she never forgot Dean. There was a part of her that was his and his alone. Dean told her of his failed relationships, and why they failed. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, wrapped in each others arms, as the sea serenaded them.

The years had been exceedingly kind to Luna. Dean could swear that but for a little gray in her hair, a few lines around her mouth and eyes, and maybe half a stone, she was exactly the same. He wished that could be said of him. He had lost most of the hair on the top of his head and had taken to shaving the rest. He was actually thinner than he'd been when they were together. Being a confirmed bachelor, he really didn't eat as well or as often as he should have.

He had no idea what the time was when she woke him. It was still dark, and the stars were blazing in the night sky. They had both drifted off in the loveseat, and Luna had awakened first.

"I think we should go upstairs," she said.

"Um… yeah… yeah, uh."

"Eloquent as ever," she giggled, "get a bottle of wine and some glasses, and meet me in Bill and Fleur's room." She kissed him, and went up the stairs.

Dean went to the kitchen, and found Dilly snoring on a blanket on the floor. He took anther blanket that was lying nearby, and covered the sleeping elf.

"Thanks old girl," he whispered, "you really helped make this the best evening of my life." He found a bottle of Bordeaux on the counter, and couple of wine glasses on the board. Careful not to clink them, he crept out of the kitchen. His heart was pounding as he went up the stairs. He hadn't been with a woman in a few years, and was afraid that he'd be a bit rusty, or that he'd lost his stamina, or the thousand other worries that plagued him when he though about what was probably going to happen. Calling on his Gryffindor courage, he slapped those worries around and buried them. This was Luna, and he wasn't about to mess this up.

Right before he opened the door to the bedroom he took a deep breath, and remembered. This was the woman of his dreams, literally. He hadn't had a night in years that wasn't occupied by her, and now she was on the other side of this door, waiting for him. With a blooming confidence he opened the door, went in, and he nearly dropped everything he held. She was spectacular. Standing there in the candlelight wearing a silk nightgown that hugged her in all the right places, she smiled at him and gestured at the wine. He sat it on the dressing table, and opened it with his wand.

"I think this needs to breathe a little, me too." His eye's raked over her. "Blimey Luna."

Any thoughts he may have had about his inability to perform were dashed immediately, as he was hard as a stone in an instant. The silk clung to her emphasizing her form. Her breasts where somewhat fuller now, and showed just a bit of use from childbearing. Her hips where a little wider, and the silk revealed that there was an abundance of the blonde curls that haunted his most secret thoughts. He crossed the room in two strides and caught her up in an embrace. They were both grinning with delight, and she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Then she started to sing.

Dean's most cherished memory was of this. She had found out early in their relationship that singing was an incredible aphrodisiac for him, so most of the time when they had made love, she had sang in the early parts, before the panting and screaming. She chose a popular wizarding song from time during their courtship.

_He came to me in the night_

_My dark wizard_

_Taking may thoughts_

_Taking my breath_

_Taking my heart_

_My dark wizard_

_My dark wizard came for me_

_My dark wizard has claimed me_

_My dark wizard is man of fire _

_In the night, in the moonlight_

_He's there haunting my dreams _

_My soul is bare in his embrace_

_My dark wizard_

_He can see behind my mask_

_My deepest secrets_

_The depths of my love_

_And he knows_

_What pleases me_

_My dark wizard _

_And I, I know_

_My dark wizard came for me_

_My dark wizard has claimed me_

_My dark wizard is man of fire _

_In the night, in the moonlight_

_He's there haunting dreams_

With every button she opened she placed another kiss down his chest, until it was off and tossed to the floor. Still singing, she pushed him to the bed, and pulled his shoes and socks from his feet. When she crawled unto the bed over him he slid his hand up her side, and reveled in the feel of the silk on her skin. She let out a soft sigh as he cupped her breast. Her hands went to his belt, and she began removing his trousers. Dean stood up and let them drop to the floor, while he pulled the night gown off over her head. As she finished the song Luna knelt before him, slid down his boxers, and grinned broadly as she grasped his cock.

"I remember you," she said, and slowly enveloped the head in her mouth.

Dean almost fell to the floor. His knees shook uncontrollably, as a stream of unintelligible syllables left his mouth. With a kiss she withdrew from him, and laughing pushed him onto the bed. He couldn't believe that she was even more beautiful naked. A few small stretch marks, and some very old scars, were all that marred her perfect form. He pushed himself to the center of the bed, and she crawled up to meet him. Her breasts brushed their way up his body as she closed on him in a kiss, and then back down as she resumed her ministrations to his cock.

She was the best, the absolute best. He had never, ever, had another woman do what Luna could do with her hands and tongue. It really was a kind of magic. After a few minutes he could tell that if she kept it up it would put a much too early end to the encounter, so he drew her back to him. It was his turn. He kissed her deeply, and then rained kisses down her body until he came to the forest of curls. Her taste, her scent, the soft moans that filled the air, It was like reliving his favorite dream. He had had that memory replay over and over in his dreams, now it was real, and he knew just what to do.

He was laving his tongue back and forth, and in circles over the hood of her clit. Then he lightly sucked the whole of her folds into his mouth, laved them again, and slid the tip of his tongue up to the hard nub he found under the hood. She grabbed his ears, just as she had all those years ago, and pushed him into her. She was whimpering and shuddering under him. Dean started doing light circles and crosses over the little nub and her body stiffened. He picked up the pace, went down just a little harder, and that was it. Her hands left his head, fisted the bedclothes under them, and a primal scream of lust rent the air. She was bucking, and yelling his name, as pulse after pulse of pleasure raced through her. Finally she reached down and gently pushed the top of his head.

"Stop, stop, stop." She drew several panting breaths, "Oh Dean, I've missed that so much."

He kissed his way back up to her neck, and snuggled into her. He laid on his side, an arm draped over her tummy.

"What, you never taught Rolf that? It's not that hard. I taught Harry and Ron in about twenty minutes."

"Well," and Luna actually blushed, something Dean had seen maybe twice in his life, "Rolf had an 'opinion' about oral sex."

"OK?" and Deans eyebrows practically went over the back of his head.

"Yes. Hands and genitalia, but no mouths, He had an idea that it invited nargles."

"OK?" Dean was having trouble with the notion that the last time he had done this with her was the last time she had had it done. How could a man not want to spend his life licking her perfect pussy? "Well that's…" and he was at a loss for words.

"Oh, it was alright, we had a full and satisfying sex life, but it wasn't like it is with you, not nearly," and she was kissing him again.

Dean broke the kiss, and sat up chucking. He grabbed his wand from his trousers on the floor, and with a quick flick the wine and glasses floated across the room to them. He poured a generous portion for each of them, and sent the bottle back to the table.

"Well then," he said, still laughing under his breath, "To oral sex, back in both our lives again."

They both had to stop laughing before they actually drank the toast. Being rather thirsty they downed the wine in short order, and as Luna leaned back to put her glass on the bedside table, Dean leaned forward and captured her breast in mouth. She took his glass and placed it beside hers.

"Oh yes, where was I?" She pushed him onto his back, "I think about here," and she took him as far into here mouth as she could.

"Oh fuck Luna."

There was a smacking sound.

"Soon enough, but I want some more of this."

"Alright then," and Dean placed a pillow behind his head so he could watch.

She ran her tongue over him, and sucked him into her mouth. With one hand she ran her nails through the hair on his balls, while the other was wrapped around him, stroking in time with her bobbing head. It was the most erotic and beautiful sight he had ever seen, and decided right then that he would commit this image to paper and ink, with Luna's permission of course.

She was thoroughly enjoying herself, Dean could tell. Luna liked giving head, just like he liked reciprocating. Rolf, he decided, was an idiot. He may have been a Ravenclaw, and maybe as smart as Luna, but still, no man with a brain in his head would turn this down. Gods she was great. Luna looked up into his eyes as she worked, and began humming the Hogwarts song.

Her smile became so broad that she couldn't continue, so she released him, crawled up his body, and positioned herself over him.

"I've had children.' She said.

"Good, if you where still as tight as you were twenty-five years ago I'd last about three seconds."

She smiled down at him, her hair forming a wall around them, and took him in one full plunge. Yes, she was not as tight, but she was just as hot, and wet, and perfect as he remembered. She rode him for a while, her breasts beating out the rhythm, and then he switched positions and drove into her with deep gentle strokes. The candlelight revealed a rosy glow on her skin. It bloomed from her chest, ran up to her face and down to the glowing pink under the curls his dark shaft was buried in. She came, and then came again. Luna pulled him down to her, and kissed him with the passion that he had almost forgotten she possessed. He quickened his pace.

"Almost there, you ready"

"Oh yes Dean, come with me."

A few more powerful thrusts and he was shouting her name, and weeping, and convulsing, and clutching her to him with all his strength. He could feel her clenching rhythmically around him, and she was biting into his shoulder. They fell back to the bed, disoriented and breathless.

"Did I hurt you?" she said when she could talk again.

He rubbed his shoulder "Nah, didn't break the skin. You alright?"

"Never better, really, never better."

Dean leaned up on his side next to her and cupped her face. In a voice choked with the stored feelings of twenty-five years said "I love you, I have always loved you, and I have never stopped loving you, not for one second in thirty years."

Smiling, her eyes shining, she said "I love you too Dean."

Dean woke, and for a scant moment couldn't place where he was. The bed was much softer than his, and the ceiling was the wrong color. Then it all flooded back to him. He turned his head to the side, and she was still there. It hadn't been a dream. A few tears slid down his face as he remembered the night. He lay there, watching her sleep, for a long while before she stirred and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," he replied, and drew her into a kiss.

They made slow, passionate love. His hands roamed her body learning and remembering. She rode out orgasm after orgasm as he gently licked and stroked her. She did that special thing she knew with her tongue and hands, and they cried out in ecstasy when they came together. She was tucked under his arm, her head on his shoulder, idly drawing patterns on his chest with a finger nail, and watching the gooseflesh it made in it's wake, when he found he could speak again.

"So, how'd you arrange this?"

"Well it wasn't so much me as Lavender."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Ginny and Hermione were a big help too. But it really all started with a lunch date I had with Lav about four weeks ago. You see I'd been thinking about you for… a while, so I asked Lav how you were getting on, and she told me."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes she did. She's a good friend to you."

"The best really, I don't know how I'd have gone on a few times if it weren't for her."

"She and Seamus love you, you know. They've been concerned for your health for a while. You're much too thin Dean."

He chuckled a bit and said "Yeah, well, that was just unrequited love. Don't think I'll be having that problem in future." He looked at her hopefully.

"Definitely not," she said and kissed him.

"I love you. Merlin I just keep saying that."

"I don't mind Dean, not at all. I love you."

They snuggled in silence for a while.

"So when's check out time? I imagine Bill and Fluer want their house back at some point."

"Oh, we can stay as long as we like."

"Really," he said smiling, "how's forever sound."

"That's actually what I was thinking," she said, propping herself up and looking down into his eyes. It almost hurt to see that much love coming from her. "Bill and Fleur will be by next weekend to collect their furniture." She kissed him. "You see, I've bought Shell Cottage."


End file.
